


Rocking the boat

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: AU where you are Dean’s daughter. You are in a secret relationship with Gabriel. What happens when the “little” secret comes out and other dangers come into play?





	1. Chapter 1

_“When do I get to see you kid? I’m getting blue in a very certain place.”_

You smirked at Gabriel’s text before looking up to make sure that Dean and Cas were busy with their conversation. Sam was thankfully snoring beside you. The less eyes on you, the better!

“Soon. I promise. I promise to meet you at the hotel Bellevue. You can wait a bit longer, lover boy”

You waited for your phone to buzz. While waiting, this gave you time to think. Hiding and lying…ugh!. This was the last thing that you wanted to be doing. Hiding from your family was the least appealing thing at the moment! Dean deserved better than being in the dark about your love life. You sighed at the thought again. Dean would be beyond livid if he knew that you were shagging Gabriel. Cas wouldn’t be too pleased either. You weren’t sure how Cas would take it but you knew all about Dean! It would be the complete opposite of good!

Her eyes fluttered up to the back of your dad’s head as he messed with the radio cursing about bad music selection. Cas meanwhile, looked out the window muttering to Dean about paying attention to the road! You sighed when Cas glanced back at you and you felt guilty all over again! He was the one who stepped up and loved you when your own mother, another hunter, was killed when you were less than a year old. You smiled slightly as your eyes remained on Cas. He could be so innocent at points but he could also royally fuck someone up if he needed to.

You phone buzzing got your attention.

“But it could be like hours with the way your dad is driving!! When did Dean start driving like a slug? You would think with Cas keeping him young he would not have old person traits.”

 

You smirked at Gabriel’s attempts of being prissy.

 

“Jeez, Gabe you are such a slut.”

 

You replied giggling. Cas looked over his shoulder.

 

“What’s funny?”

 

He asked softly. You hated lying to Cas but you knew what they would say…

 

“Stay away from archangels. They will kill you.”

It probably had something to do with you being a Winchester. You knew that Dean wasn’t popular with the “god squad.” Angel would probably take any opportunity that they had to make him miserable!

Gabriel, however, proved all of your father’s lectures on archangels wrong. From the moment that you began seeing each other, he had been the perfect boyfriend. Granted, you really didn’t have anyone to compare him to.

 

At first, you thought your “heritage” would cause a wedge between the two of you but Gabriel didn’t care.

“Sugar, you are the most beautiful creation. I don’t care who you are. I’m not my brothers. If you look at my past I think you can see that.”

You smiled as Dean’s green eyes rolled up to the rear view mirror.

“Earth to Y/n!”

Your head snapped up looking into your father’s face. Blushing, you knew that you needed to get a grip on yourself! The last thing that you needed at the moment was for them to suspect something was off.

 

“What?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“What are you back there all giggly about?”

 

“Uh, it’s a picture of a kitten in a teacup.”

 

You said mentally thinking that was a good save. Dean rolled his eyes again looking over at Cas.

 

“I think that she is your kid. You two and your fascination with animals.”

Finally arriving back at the hotel, you were more than ready to get back into the safety of your room. Dean was muttering about going to take a nap or go find a pie.

“See you in the morning kiddo.”

Dead said ruffling your hair.

“Night dad.”

You replied before standing on your tiptoes pressing a kiss to Cas’ cheek.

“If you need us, call.”

Cas said.

“I will. Good night.”

You turned walking into your room. Glancing down at your phone, you wondered where in the world Gabriel had disappeared to? Had he gotten distracted by a candy store again.

“Where are you, Gabe?”

You muttered before going to take your jacket. A set of hands closing around your waist, made you jump.

“Easy, sugar.”

You sighed at that voice. His lips were on your neck.

“You came.”

You said with a smile as Gabriel spun you in his arms. He pulled you into a long kiss.

“I had to see you kid.”

You reached up and tangled your fingers in the curls on the back of his head. Gabriel purred against your mouth.

“It’s been two damn weeks.”

Gabriel muttered again. Your hands fell to the front of Gabriel’s pants and cupped his forming erection.

“Yeah tell me about it. I have been hunting with my family…listening to them argue about how to kill stuff.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“You could always tell them about us and come with me. I’ve been wanting you to stay with me for some time now sugar.”

You pulled away looking down at your shoes.

“Gabriel not tonight please.”

You heard the archangel sigh and mutter a curse word.

“When Y/n? I’m not a hiding in the shadows kind of guy.”

You knew well Gabriel was getting tired of hiding the relationship.

“When are you going to realize that I am not going to turn around and stab you in your sleep?”

You met his annoyed gaze.

“Gabriel, that is not what I’m worried about. Dean and Cas just need to find out in a gentle way. You know Dean isn’t too crazy about you.”

Gabriel turned. Oh yeah! He was well aware of Dean’s feelings about him!

“Well, I’ll go talk to the bulldog right now if it gets me where I can be with you when I want.”

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

“Do you want the truth of why I’m worried about us going public?”

Gabriel nodded.

“That would be nice. I’m not liking feeling like you only want me for my cock.”

You gave him a cold glare. Ugh, you hated it when Gabriel when he was like this. Taking his hands in yours, you looked up into his honey eyes.

“I don’t want you doing anything stupid.”

“Um-kay…depends what we are about to be talking about.”

Gabriel said, his voice was laced with inner archangel about to pop out. You twirled a strand hair around your finger.

“Dean found out that Raphael and Michael have teamed up. It’s not looking good for us. I was going to wait and tell you when we found out what their intentions were. Well, we are still working on that.”

The moment the words left your mouth, you wished that you had told Gabriel a little sooner. His eyes flashed vivid gold and the muscles in his arms tensed.

“Gabriel, stop before you go do something stupid.”

“I’ll kill him.”

Gabriel said simply. You rushed forward grabbing your boyfriend’s face in both of your hands.

“Look at me! I don’t want you doing anything stupid!”

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair as he began to pace.

“I’m worried about you. Raphael and Michael hate your family as it is. They will look for any stupid invitation to hurt you.”

You sat down on the bed with a smirk.

“So it’s not my beautiful face that they might want?”

Gabriel froze and looked at you with a beyond jealous look.

“I’ll cut their eyes out. I’ll show them that I am no weakling!”

You stood, shaking your head.

“Stop talking like Michael would you? If he tries anything you can beat the ever loving shit out of the guy but right now all of this is hearsay. Now can we get to the romance? I don’t want to spend tonight arguing.”

Gabriel smirked and pulled you into a deep kiss.

“You’re mine, sugar.”

His lips were back on yours making you sigh against his lips. There he went making himself taste like honey. Gabriel was such a tease and he knew it! Gabriel purposely made himself taste good to con you into kissing him longer.

“All yours.”

You whispered as he quickly locked the door.

“Don’t want daddy Dean and Cas hearing the noise we are about to cause.”

Gabriel said with a smirk pulling your loose shirt over your head. His golden eyes looked over your bare chest with a smile.

“No bra, sugar? I think you wanted this as bad as I did.”

You nibbled on his bottom lip before pushing Gabriel’s leather jacket off of his shoulders.

“Ya think?”

Gabriel gave you his signature eyebrow wiggle before pushing you down on the couch. He lowering himself between your legs.

“You can be such a smart ass, sugar plum. I should bend you over my lap and spank you.”

You moaned as he began to yank your jeans off. Of course, you were a smart ass! You came by it honestly!

“I’m not stopping you.”

You replied with a smirk as Gabriel yanked your panties off in swipe. He threw them over his shoulder. Where they landed was another story. Gabriel spread your legs before making a mad dash at your already wet core. The moment his fingers slid through your folds, you leaned back into the couch crying his name. Your fingers found their way to Gabriel’s hair tugging at the golden strands.

“Please Gabriel. I need you.”

His golden eyes rolled to yours with a smirk.

“Not so sassy now are you?”

You shook your head unable to speak as Gabriel slid another finger into your body. You could have come right there! Not expecting the added intrusion and becoming suddenly full was enough to put you at the edge.

“No coming yet, sugar tits.”

Gabriel cooed, taking his fingers from your body and seductively licking his fingers.

“Well, all right. You’ve been good. You didn’t come like I asked so I’ll fuck you now.”

Gabriel said with a snarky smile. He stood pulling you into his arms and carrying you to the bedroom. Tossing you onto the bed effortlessly, Gabriel looked down at your nude body with a satisfied smile.

“So beautiful baby.”

You looked up as Gabriel snapped away his clothes. He clearly didn’t want to waste any time either! Gabriel was on you in an instant. You moaned as his thick cock pushed into you.

“I’m not waiting two weeks again baby. I’ll come to kidnap you.”

Gabriel said with a smile as he began to rock his hips into you.

It seemed like the next couple of hours was a pattern of fucking, coming, cuddles and back to the beginning again. You were perched on Gabriel as he lay on his back pounding into you. Neither of you had really any concept of how long that you had been in bed or the fact that your phone had been ringing off the hook. You were too lost in the moment to even care about the world around you.

The moment the bedroom door crashed open revealing a very pissed off looking Dean, Cas, and Sam did things begin to get weird. You screamed quickly yanking the sheet that was kicked to the edge of the bed over your naked body. Gabriel frowned, looking up at the uninvited guests but instantly muttered “fuck” under his breath.

Determining who was more shocked would clearly be next to impossible to judge. Cas’ blue eyes were wide and furious. Dean meanwhile, looked ready to kill! Sam meanwhile, put his hand over his eyes like a child who had just caught his parents fucking.

“Oh fuck!”

You muttered putting a hand over your face. Dean focused his attention on the floor.

“You’re fucking Gabriel?!”

You looked back to your boyfriend who gave you a sheepish shrug. Looking back to your father, you groaned

“Can you leave?”

Cas sighed.

“Kitten in a teacup huh? You’ve been lying to us for a long time, Y/n. You need to come along we have a lot to talk about.”

You winced, looking at Gabriel whose honey eyes was furious.

“Can we like…I don’t know…have this conversation later? We are in the middle of…”

Sam looked like he could vomit.

“Oh God, please stop!”

Gabriel didn’t like the judgmental look on Dean’s face. In this moment, Gabriel was fucking glad that Dean Winchester couldn’t kill him!

“You freaks are just standing there watching like a bunch of weirdos.”

Cas, at this point, had taken away Dean’s voice knowing good and well that he was about to make a dumb in the heat comment.

“We want to take our daughter home.”

Cas replied, trying to keep himself calm. You shook your head.

“I’m not going. I love him and again we are kind of in the middle of something. Can you all go wait out there or something. Give us like 15 minutes.”

Gabriel glared at you.

“Sugar, I can’t work on a timer!”

Gabriel looked back to Dean and Cas with a glare.

“Get out!”

When Sam, Dean, and Cas didn’t move, Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Fine.”

If they wanted to sit there they were going to get a show. He knew this would probably be a dumb decision later on. Right now, however, he wanted to get this awkward team free will party out of his bedroom. Gabriel couldn’t figure out why in the world Cas and Dean were still standing there watching him fuck their daughter?! Sure, you were completely covered up but it was the point of the matter. Who does that?

Gabriel slightly thrust his hips enough to make you moan. Sam quickly turned.

“I’m out! I can’t do this!”

It didn’t take long for Dean and Cas to quickly follow Sam’s lead and bolt from the room. Gabriel snapped his fingers slamming the door. You still sat with the white sheet covering your body. Gabriel groaned. You looked so beautiful sitting there with your eyes wide and hair completely messed up from their lovemaking.

He groaned realizing their intimate moment was pretty much shot to hell

“Come here, sugar.”

He said, tenderly ignoring the throbbing sensations when you pulled off of him. One of the pluses to not coming again was knowing that in a few short minutes the biggest erection killer of his life was about to happen. Facing Cas would be hard enough. Gabriel didn’t like seeing the look of disappointment in his eyes. Dean, on the other hand, Gabriel didn’t really care one way or the other. The bulldog of a guy needed to apparently be put in his place once again.

Gabriel wasn’t about to let Dean Winchester tell him that he wasn’t allowed to love you! Parents or not they wouldn’t tell Gabriel that he could love you! If they thought that walking in on the two of you fucking would be enough to discourage Gabriel they had another thing coming!

“Gabriel, we need to get this over with.”

You said as you got up and began to look around for your abandoned clothes….

Meanwhile,

Sam was sitting on the couch trying not to throw up. Cas had went to the window and was feeling beyond depressed, let down, and furious. Dean was pacing the room like a furious lion on the prowl.

Dean didn’t know how to react. He was furious! He was ready to angel blade Gabriel in the heart and lock Penny in a tower. His eyes fell to the lamp in the corner horrified to see a pair of silky red panties on the shade. Dean didn’t even need to look at them closer to know who they belonged to.

“So who go her these slutty panties?”

Sam looked up.

“Three guesses who.”

He said coldly. Dean shook his head.

“When the how to wash tag is the biggest piece of material on them might as well go commando. He would probably like that. When that fucker comes out here he is getting the ass chewing of a lifetime.”

Cas looked up.

“Dean, our daughter is in there. You losing your temper is not going to help. She’s too much like you. Fighting anger with anger will get us nowhere.”

Dean looked if possible even angrier at Cas.

“Really? How are you so cool about that Castiel? We have warned her about archangels her WHOLE life now she is out screwing the one that iced me over and over not to mention all of the other shit Gabriel has caused us.”

“Well…”

Cas didn’t continue his sentence as the bedroom door opened. He stood motionless knowing this was going to be one of the hardest conversations he would ever have in his life….


	2. Chapter 2

The moment that you walked out of the bedroom, you instantly felt ill seeing the expressions on Dean and Cas’ faces... It was a mixture that any child hated seeing on a parent’s face…anger, sadness, and the worst of all disappointment. Cas was sitting on the couch looking at you with his stoic expression that you knew all too well. It was the one that he gave you any time that you did something wrong. Dean meanwhile, was just glaring...this was going to be fun!

 

You didn’t realize you had stopped walking until you felt Gabriel’s hand on your lower back.

 

“It’s okay, sugar.”

 

His voice was calm as he tried to push you forward. You sat down on the opposite couch crossing your legs. It wasn’t okay. This was going to be a disaster in the making! You tried to pull your dress down as low as possible! Glancing back at Gabriel, you frowned. It would have been great if Gabriel didn’t throw your underwear somewhere. Sitting in front of your parents with Gabriel’s come leaking out of you was less than desirable!

 

You didn’t notice Cas’ grossed out expression as he read his your thoughts. Normally Cas didn’t read your mind but he needed to know why you were making such horrible decisions! At this moment, there was no such thing as privacy! Cas wished that he had a bottle of brain bleach as Dean started talking. Maybe privacy was a good thing after all!

 

“So it’s time for a come to Jesus meeting”

 

Dean said coldly. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not going to him or doing shit for you. I’ve done enough for Jesus. I announced his birth and scared the shit out of Mary and Joseph. That’s enough.”

 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. He was trying his best not to lunge at the archangel. Dean knew that it would do him no good but the thought of causing Gabriel some grief was too delightful!

 

“Anyway…”

 

Dean said coldly

 

“How long has this been going on?”

 

You looked to Gabriel. He slid his hand onto your thigh and earned a grossed out look from Dean.

 

“A while. I love him and I’m not giving him up.”

 

You replied. Both Dean and Cas needed to see that you weren’t about to walk away just because they didn’t like Gabriel. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“You do see who you are talking about? What he’s done to our family already?!”

 

Dean snapped. Cas meanwhile, was still disturbed over you thoughts. While he was trying this best to get that out of his mind, he accidentally transferred his thoughts to Dean. Dean looked at Cas gaping before glaring at Gabriel.

 

“If you knock her up I’m going to kill you!”

 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Yeah, that was exactly what his plans were. Not! The last thing that he wanted to deal with was a kid! That would be a disaster!

 

“Well, that came faster than expected.” 

 

Gabriel commented looking almost bored. Dean quickly turned back to Sam who looked beyond uncomfortable himself. He had been waiting for Sam to say something but he hadn’t. Sam stood by the door looking like he was just waiting for a moment to bolt!

 

“Holy shit! He’s going to knock her up! Sammy go get a morning after pill like now. Bring fifty! Y/n, GO SHOWER NOW!”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes before adjusting you onto his lap. He was enjoying the looks of displeasure on Dean and Cas’ faces. If the situation hadn’t been so serious, he would have cracked a joke.

 

“Yes Sammy. Go waste time and buy pills that won’t do anything for her.”

 

Dean gave Gabriel the biggest bitchy look known to man or angel.

 

“Fine! Sam, go get me some lube and a pressure washer.”

 

Gabriel was even more annoyed at that. He protectively wrapped her arms around you. You, meanwhile, was busy looking at Dean like he had lost his mind.

 

 

“You aren’t touching her big boy.”

 

Gabriel said coldly as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. He carefully got up but kept close to you. He wouldn’t let Cas have a chance to teleport you out of the room and away from him. His golden eyes had gone a few shades darker as he looked at Cas.

 

“So a little birdy told me that Michael is causing some problems Something tells me that he is going to be after Y/n because of you three morons.”

 

Cas and Dean exchanged looks. Neither obviously wanted to talk about this subject. They hadn’t even talked to you about it. It made the knowledge to you being aware of everything worse!

 

“Yes.”

 

Cas said dryly. Gabriel was quickly losing what control he had of his temper.

 

“Yes? Yes is all you can say Castiel?”

 

Gabriel let loose a bunch of Enochian words that no one but Cas understood. You made a mental note to ask Gabriel what he had said later when he was calm. Cas just looked at Gabriel with wide eyes. Whatever Gabriel was saying was clearly enough to be a kick in the balls.

 

“Gabriel.”

 

 

You said his name in almost a warning tone hoping to calm him. Cas meanwhile, looked down at his feet. This was beginning to be enough! Your attention turned to Dean and Cas then Sam.

 

“Look, I love him. I’m not changing that because you all don’t like it. I’m an adult and you should respect my decision.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“You have to give respect to earn it, baby girl. You should have come to us first.”

 

You turned to Dean,

 

“So you could call me stupid like you essentially are now? Gabriel and I have been very happy. This right here has been the worst of it. Furthermore, if I were to get pregnant it wouldn’t be your decision to kill it.”

 

Gabriel looked really uncomfortable now.

 

“I uh never planned on that, kid.”

 

You shot Gabriel a look. It was in this moment Dean actually developed a molecule of respect for the archangel. Gabriel didn’t like the displeased vibes he immediately got from you. Did you actually want a child? Did you even realize how crazy that would bet? It would be the most reckless thing they could do and Gabriel wasn’t going to let it happen!

 

 

Gabriel shrugged it off before focusing on Dean and Cas.

 

“You know I am the safest person for her right now. You both are just mad because it’s me that she is in love with. If it was any other angel you wouldn’t have a problem. Well, guess what boys? It’s me that she wants. If you need to go cry over it, go for it. I’m protecting her from Michael and any other creep along the way.”

 

Neither Cas nor Dean said a word for a few seconds. It was Dean who stood looking coldly at Gabriel than at you.

 

“I’ve just had you with me since you were born. Guess I’m just having a hard time letting go.”

 

He turned walking from the room without another word, leaving you feeling even more guilty. Sam stood following after his brother, hoping to prevent any more of a family meltdown. Maybe if he could talk to Dean, things would be okay!

 

Deep down, you always worried about Dean. What if that was the last time that you saw him walk through a door? You knew Cas was keeping everyone young but what if something went wrong on a hunting trip and Dean couldn’t be saved?

 

You quickly turned to go after your father but was stopped by Cas. His hands were gently on your shoulder. 

 

“Let him cool down.”

 

 

You nodded as Cas took your cheeks in his hands. The feeling of instant safety washed over you.

 

“You’ve made your choice?”

 

Cas asked calmly. His voice didn’t allude to disappointment or anger. It was calm and typical Castiel. You nodded.

 

“I have.”

 

Cas sighed.

 

“I never expected our goodbye to be like this.”

 

Your eyes widened. What did he mean goodbye?

 

“Cas, what are you talking about?”

 

Cas’ eyes mirrored his heartbreak.

 

“Stay with Gabriel. Don’t leave his side.”

 

Cas leaned forward pressing a kiss to your head before disappearing.

 

You hadn’t moved your eyes from the place that Cas stood. Had your family really just abandoned you? What happened to that whole “family is everything” message that you had preached to you all of your life? Of all the years in your existence, Dean and Cas swore they would always keep you safe and love you. Now they were gone. They literally just walked out of your life over Gabriel?

 

“Y/n?”

 

Gabriel’s voice pulled you from your thoughts. He wrapped his arms around you. You had finally got the courage to look at your boyfriend’s face. What you saw was fury. You had never seen Gabriel look this angry before! Sure, you had seen him mildly irritated and annoyed but not like this. You wished that Cas and Dean could see this Gabriel. What they saw was the trickster. They didn’t see the angelic side…the side that loved and protected you!

 

“I’m okay.”

 

You sniffed. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah right and I was born yesterday. Sugar, you aren’t fooling me.”

 

You nodded, feeling the hot tears well in your eyes. Gabriel put his chin on top of her head. He couldn’t stand seeing that! You crying was one thing that made him want to burn the world down.

 

“It will be okay, baby. I promise.”

 

You couldn’t respond. If you even tried, it would come out as a loud sob and words even Gabriel couldn’t understand.

 

“Come on baby, let's go back to bed.”

 

You didn’t fight Gabriel as he situated you back into bed. He spent a few moments trying to fix the disheveled sheets before finally getting frustrated enough to just snap his fingers fixing linens immediately.

 

Neither of you said anything for a few moments. Gabriel looked down watching your eyes focus on the wall. He lovingly moved a strand of your hair away from your face.

 

“I know I don’t say it enough sugar but I love you. If you want... I will go talk to your dad and Cas to fix things. If that means we can’t be together…I understand. You need your family…”

 

Your head popped up. Was he serious? The last thing that you were going to do was give him up now!

 

“What?! No. I want you. I’m in love with you! Gabriel if they will let something like our love push them away then…I don’t need them. You don’t abandon your child because she's in love with someone.”

 

Gabriel was relieved at your response. The last thing he wanted was to give you up. You were the first actual person that Gabriel had loved in a long time.

 

“You need to get some rest, baby.”

 

He said softly before putting two fingers to your forehead and putting you into a peaceful sleep.

 

Meanwhile,

 

Sam, Dean, and Cas had managed to get back to their hotel room. Sam was busy looking at his brother and the angel with wide shocked eyes.

 

“So this is it? We just leave her with him? We don’t even go back and try to talk this out?!”

 

Dean nodded, walking to the mini bar taking out one of the $10 mini bottles of whiskey. He downed it in one shot before looking at his brother.

 

“It's time Y/n learns that there are consequences for her actions. Cas and I can’t baby her forever.”

 

Sam blinked. He was just beyond shocked. This was the absolute LAST thing that he had expected his brother to say or do. This was so out of character! From Dean being the protective loving dad that he was to being oh I don’t care was a complete cluster fuck of emotions for Sam to process.

 

“Are you serious?! Dean, you sound like dad!”

 

Dean shrugged.

 

“Maybe Dad was onto something.”

 

Sam quickly turned to Cas who was looking down at his shoes. His blue eyes were beyond devastated.

 

“Cas, you of all people can’t do this to your own child. You two are just being salty because she loves Gabriel. He was right back there. If it was anyone but him you two would have been okay with it!!”

 

Cas looked up.

 

“Y/n has to make her own choices. She needs to learn how to cope without Dean and I always being there. We have treated her like a child for too long. She needs to grow up.”

 

Sam ran a hand through his hair not believing what he was hearing.

 

“Sorry guys but I don’t share you fucked up thinking right now. I love Y/n. I love her like she was my daughter and I am not about to let her be on her own.”

 

“She has an archangel”

 

Dean said, dryly. The bitterness and jealousy in his voice was all too obvious. He didn’t make an effort to hide it from his brother. Sam groaned.

 

“Yeah, she does. She has someone really powerful who is in love with her. Its Gabriel…woo freakin hoo! I’m not letting Gabriel and Y/n face all of this on their own. I’m not risking losing my niece because you two want to prove some point to your daughter. I’m out.”

 

Sam turned walking from the room without another word. The last thing Sam wanted was to be stuck with Gabriel for an extended amount of time but if it meant keeping you safe then he would deal with it!

 

The next morning…

 

You woke up to an empty bed.

 

“Gabriel?”

 

You said his name nervously. What if he decided to leave you after all?

 

“Other room, sugar snap. Put on some clothes.”

 

You slowly got out of the bed and looked around for some clothes. Maybe today would be better than yesterday! That was the only hope that you could have at the moment!

 

After slipping into some clothes, walked back into the living room. You froze the moment that you saw Sam sitting on the couch.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Sam stood. He looked at you sympathetically. Sam wanted to tell you that Dean and Cas were idiots and that he would never hurt you. The words, however, wasn’t coming as easily as he would have hoped!

 

“Dean and Cas were wrong to do what they did. I want no part of that. Y/n, I have watched you grow up and you have every right to love whoever you want. This is just like it was when I fell in love with Ruby…”

 

You glanced at her Gabriel. He sat on the opposite couch with his feet on the coffee table. He gave you a nod to signal it was good with Sam. You turned back to him with a smile.

 

“Thanks Sam. You can stay with us if you want but don’t think you are going to be telling me what to do.”

 

Sam nodded.

 

“You’re an adult. You need to make your choices. I am just keeping the promise that I made to your mother. I promised to keep you safe and I plan on keeping it that way.”

 

You were halfway waiting for Gabriel to make a sassy witty comment but he didn’t. You wondered how long Sam had been in the living room and about the conversation that he and Gabriel had. What had they hashed out in the hours that you had been sleeping?

 

“I’m glad you are here, Sam.”

 

You said with a smile before hugging your uncle. Gabriel stood when you let go of Sam. He wasted no time in pulling you back against him. Gabriel and Sam didn’t even seem to acknowledge the other. He didn’t care that Sam looked a little grossed out. The abnormally large Winchester would have to get used to it. He was about to see a lot of physical affection!

 

“I’m going to find you some breakfast, princess then we are getting the hell out of here.”

 

Meanwhile….

 

Dean awoke in a cold sweat. He had a restless night sleep all night. Every dream he had was a memory of you as a child. The last one disturbed him the most…

 

You were still a baby and was crying…Dean awoke like he did any other night hearing your cries. Where was Cas? Normally night time was Cas’ shift. Cas usually spent most nights holding you. He spent his time memorizing all of your features. It was a rare moment when you were put into your crib. It was probably the reason you hated the thing!

 

Dean lay in bed a moment longer waiting to hear Cas go into the room and comfort you. He was used to hearing When the crying continued Dean finally got up stumbling into the opposite bedroom.

 

“All right Y/n. Daddy is here.”

 

When he looked down into the crib his heart stopped seeing no baby in the crib.

 

“Y/n?”

 

His voice trembled as he removed one blanket to only find another blanket repetitively.

 

“Looking for this?”

 

Dean stood turning to see Gabriel holding you with a smirk on his face.

 

“Yeah, let me have her.”

 

Dean said coldly. Gabriel shook his head. His golden eyes looked cold. This Gabriel was different. There was something more sinister to him...more angelic. Dean winced at the realization that Gabriel was in true archangel from...the way that he was “supposed” to be.

 

“No. You threw her away like she was trash. You get what you get.”

 

Dean had awoken from the dream trembling. He looked around the room for Cas but the angel was nowhere. Dean ran a hand through his hair before he quickly dressed bolting from the room. He had to talk to you! Maybe if he apologized and agreed to try to get along with Gabriel...everything would be okay. You deserved an apology! What kind of dad treated their kid that way! Dean Winchester typically didn't! You were right about everything! He was just mad because it was Gabriel!

 

Arriving at the other hotel, Dean took the stairs two at a time until he arrived at the room. Banging on the door, Dean was almost jumping up and down. Why weren’t you answering?! Why wasn’t the stupid archangel answering? If Sam was there where the hell was he?

 

Having enough, Dean took out his knife to pry his way in. The three of you couldn’t ignore him once he burst in right? Someone would have to pay attention to him!

 

Once he got in, Dean’s heart sank. The room was perfectly clean awaiting another guest. You weren't there. You were gone! Something shiny on the bed caught Dean’s attention. He walked into the room, hoping to see a note or something. Instead, he found the locket that he and Cas had bought you when you turned 6. You had never taken it off since your birthday. Now here it was abandoned in an empty hotel room.

 

Dean sat down on the bed holding the locket in his hands. Putting his head down, Dean felt like the biggest ass known to man. Not only had he lost his little brother but now his little girl! His little princess was gone. He had a sinking feeling that he would never see you again. For the first time in a long time, Dean allowed himself to cry….

 

How would he tell Cas? This wasn’t what they expected. Dean believed that you would come running back to them just like you always had. They never expected you to take off with Gabriel. That was what they didn’t tell Sam the night previous. It had been a ploy to teach you that you shouldn’t have lied to them. Instead, it was clearly teaching both Dean and Cas a lesson. They should have listened to their daughter!

 

Taking out his phone, Dean called your number. As he waited for you to answer, the sound of your phone ringing came from across the room. Dean groaned throwing his own phone angrily. You hadn’t even taken your phone. Clearly, you knew that he could trace you! You knew all of the tricks.

 

Dean sighed before getting up and taking his phone from the floor. He growled angrily as he dialed Cas’ number. He waited a moment before quickly hanging up. The last thing that he wanted to do at the moment was to call Cas. He knew a text in this situation was a pretty big douche move but Dean couldn’t handle anything else.

 

_“Cas, she’s gone. I came to talk to her. She and Gabriel are completely MIA. She has left her phone and took off. Our baby is gone…”_


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later…

 

Dean sat at the table looking at a photo album. A half empty bottle of whiskey sat beside him. He had been looking at photos that he had taken of you from the day that you were born up until a few months before everything bad happened.

 

“Dean?”

 

He looked up when Cas walked in the room. The angel looked as exhausted as Dean felt. Over the past six months, both Cas and Dean had spent the majority of their time trying to find you. It seemed like you had almost vanished off of the earth! How hard could it be to find one girl?

 

“Look at this picture Cas. Remember when we bought her those little shoes?”

 

Cas looked down at the photograph with a faint smile.

 

“Yes, I do. She wasn’t walking yet. That was partially my fault because I wouldn't put her down. She really really took off after that.”

 

Dean nodded sadly.

 

“Seems like after I put those little shoes on her she was always trying to get away from me.” 

 

Cas frowned.

 

“Not really, Dean. We have had her with us from the day she was born. It was selfish of us to think that she would never...grow up.”

 

Dean growled.

 

“Fucking Gabriel. I blame him!”

 

Cas sat down.

 

“Dean, if it wasn’t Gabriel it would have been someone else. No matter who it was, you would have never approved of them.”

 

Dean snorted.

 

“Damn straight I wouldn't have approved of them! That is our little girl that we are talking about.”

 

Cas sat down with a sigh. He knew that this conversation wouldn’t be an easy one. Dean was never going to accept that you had grown up. To him, you would always be the little girl that wanted to be a fairy princess when you grew up!

 

“Dean, Y/n isn’t a little girl anymore.”

 

“She’s my little girl, damn it!”

 

Dean snapped. Cas sat back in his chair. The expression on his face looked like Dean had force-fed him a lemon.

 

“So I suppose she is absolutely nothing to me then. I just helped raise her but by all means she is your little girl.”

 

Dean’s mouth dropped. He realized how little he had taken Cas’ feelings into consideration. From the time that you disappeared, Dean was on some crazy mission to find you that would make Liam Neeson in Taken look sane. He never asked Cas’ if he was okay or how he was feeling.

 

“She is our little girl. I’m sorry, Cas. I just…”

 

Cas shook his head.

 

“Forget about it.”

 

Neither said anything for a moment until Jack stepped in. He looked around timidly. Jack had heard the whole argument between Dean and Cas. He knew well about who you were and how much your memory tore Dean up.

 

“Um, there is a lady named Rowena here. She wants to see the two of you.”

 

Cas’ stood, giving Jack a nod.

 

“Thank you, Jack.”

 

Dean stood to follow Cas. He knew that he would have to talk to Cas about everything that he said. Cas was as much your father as Dean. If it hadn't been for Cas, Dean didn’t know how he would have survived as a single parent. Sure, Sam was there but Cas was able to step in and do things that Sam couldn’t do.

 

Dean didn’t look up until he heard Rowena’s voice.

 

“Finally! You two have kept me waiting long enough!”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Sorry. We have other things that we are worrying about right now.”

 

Rowena smirked and batted her eyes.

 

“Oh that’s right. You are looking for Y/n and her archangel.”

 

Dean and Cas both froze. It was Cas that was able to speak first.

 

“Have you saw her?”

 

Rowena nodded eagerly. She crossed her legs and was about to start bouncing in her seat with the news that she was about to deliver!

 

“Of course, I have! Y/n is doing quite well! She is very happy with Gabriel. I am pleased with him too. He has been an awfully good boyfriend. Oh, I almost forgot about Sam! He is fine too. I must say Dean...I am highly shocked with your behavior as her father! I would have never expected you to abandon your only daughter! Especially when she practically worshipped the ground that you walked on.”

 

Dean looked down. He was fighting the angry tears that were wanting to bubble up. The last thing that he wanted was to be criticized by Rowena.

 

“That’s enough.”

 

Cas said. Rowena smiled.

 

“That goes for you too, daddy number. You two don’t know your daughter in the slightest!”

 

Dean finally looked up.

 

“What are you talking about? I know everything about my daughter!”

 

He snapped. Rowena raised an eyebrow.

 

“Did you know that the little love is a witch?”

 

Both Cas and Dean looked up at that.

 

“No, she isn’t.”

 

Dean grumbled. Rowena nodded and stood up. She walked into the living room and got herself a glass of water.

 

“It seems that getting away from the two of you has done her some good after all! Y/n has learned a lot about herself! She is a very special girl! I think that she will be quite powerful once she is trained up a bit. I think that is why Gabriel came to me for help”

 

Dean didn’t know what to say! Never in a million years did he expect that! Cas was as shocked as Dean. He had went to the couch and sat down.

 

“Gabriel came to you for help?”

 

Cas questioned. Rowena nodded.

 

“Ah yes. He wanted the best for his little wifey.”

 

Dean put a hand over his mouth.

 

“Don’t tell me that they…”

 

Rowena shook her head.

 

“Well not the human legal part but Y/n told me that he showed her his wings. I trust the two of you know what that means given your relationship.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Duh! Of course, I know what that means! Son of a bitch!”

 

Dean grumbled and went in search of his booze. Of course, he knew what that meant! There was no way that you would be no getting rid of Gabriel now!

 

Cas, meanwhile, focused his attention back on Rowena. It was taking all that the angel had to not lose his temper!

 

“Where is my daughter?”

 

Rowena smiled.

 

“Currently she is visiting Bobby. I think that it would be wise if Dean and yourself head on over. Y/n won’t say it but she misses the two of you greatly. The poor dear is very much like her father!”

 

Meanwhile,

 

You lay snuggled against Gabriel’s chest watching some old movie. It had been a long day! After spending a good two months in Virginia, it was time for a break. Sam suggested going to see Bobby.

 

As you expected, Bobby didn't take the news of your relationship with Gabriel too well. He seemed to calm down when he saw the angry tears in your eyes as you told him about what happened with Dean and Cas. He looked like he really didn't believe it but when Sam confirmed the story...he did.

 

“Balls! This is a bunch of bull shit! Y/n, I am not happy about any of this but you are my family.”

 

Bobby seemed to warm up to Gabriel when he realized just how well the archangel treated you.

 

“Go to sleep, sugar.”

 

Gabriel said softly. You yawned and slowly undid a few of the buttons of his shirt. Sleep sounded nice and so did skin to skin contact. It had been hard to find time for intimacy with Bobby watching you. Gabriel was more polite than usual. Had it been Dean, he would have probably just started making out with you in front of him. Bobby was different.

 

“I’m not sleepy. I want to finish this.”

 

You muttered as Gabriel wrapped a blanket around the two of you. Bobby had been out in the garage working on a car. Sam was in another room, looking for any kind of clues on how to stop Michael. This left some alone time for Gabriel and yourself.

 

“Yeah, right. This movie has been around for 40 years. It isn’t going anywhere.”

 

Gabriel replied, laughing slightly. He stroked one finger up and down your clothed back.

You moaned as his finger stopped right at the waistband of your jeans.

 

“I see you are feeling the same way that I am.”

 

Gabriel muttered. He put one finger on your forehead putting the most erotic thoughts imaginable into your mind. It was everything that he could possibly ever want to do to you. You whimpered and rocked your hips against his body.

 

“Thank you for my pornography.”

 

You said with a smile. Gabriel rolled his eyes. You had been looking for any moment that you could use that line.

 

“You have been watching too much Good Omens. Luckily you get me and not that version of me!”

 

You poked your head up and put pressure on Gabriel’s crotch. He groaned. The frustrations of no sex in a few days was bugging him! 

 

“You wouldn’t touch me if you were like that.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at how depressed your voice sounded.

 

“Sweetie, your it for me. Like I said, you got me and not some tightwad angel.”

 

Right as you were about to reply, Gabriel placed a finger to your lips. He frowned as he turned his attention back to the kitchen. You followed his lead and focused on the voices in the other room. You knew that voice….it was Dean!

_________


	4. Chapter 4

You slowly got off of Gabriel the moment that you heard your father’s voice in the kitchen. Gabriel sighed. This was the last thing that he was expected! He didn’t expect Dean and Cas to show up anywhere the two of you were for a long time! Gabriel half expected Dean to pop out of the kitchen and start trying to shoot him.

 

“Sugar…”

 

Gabriel said your name softly. The protective lover in him was ready to go into the other room and beat the ever loving hell out of Cas and Dean. He had spent the better part of the last 6 months trying to convince you that what happened between your family wasn't your fault! The few times he did see you cry it made something dark in Gabriel stir back to existence.

 

You, meanwhile, walked into the kitchen. Dean had his back to you while Sam hadn’t moved from his place by the table. You tried to be happy to see your dad in one piece. Dean looked okay.

 

The next thing that you knew a set of arms was around you. Your face was smashed into a broad chest. Without even having to look you knew that it was Cas.

 

“Y/n! We have been so worried about you!”

 

Dean turned around to see Cas clinging to you like boa constrictor hugging a mouse.

 

“Cas, she needs to breathe.”

 

Dean’s eyes rolled up to see Gabriel in the doorway looking concerned. Of course, Gabriel was there! Why would he not be? Dean reached down to his jacket. He knew that he had an angel blade in there somewhere. Dean wanted to make Gabriel feel as miserable as he had for the past six months! Gabriel wouldn’t understand anyway! He didn’t have a daughter that used to depend on him for everything suddenly snatched away!

 

Cas reluctantly let go of you. You took a deep breath of air before looking back to the angel. He was looking at you with heartbroken eyes.

 

“Y/n, you are okay!”

 

Gabriel snorted.

 

“I wasn’t going to cook her up and eat her.”

 

Dean growled.

 

“I don’t want to know what the fuck you were going to do!”

 

You immediately held your hands up.

 

“Stop! I am not listening to this!”

 

Cas turned his attention to Dean. This was the last thing that they had agreed to! On the way to Bobby’s, Cas made Dean promise that if Gabriel was still with you then Dean would try to be civil. This was not being civil and if definitely would get their daughter back!

 

Dean sighed, seeing that disapproving expression on Cas’ face. You, meanwhile, was talking quietly to Gabriel.

 

“Come on, Gabe. Let’s just get out of here. This was a waste of 5 minutes. Good to see you too, dad.”

 

You muttered and grabbed a hold of Gabriel’s jacket to tug him out with you. So much for ever seeing you dads in a good way again! You would probably just spend the rest of your life avoiding them as much as possible!

 

“Wait, we just got here!”

 

Cas said in a desperate tone. You didn’t turn back to Cas.

 

“Yeah, see you in another 6 months for another 5 minutes. Later!”

 

Gabriel wput his arm around you so you couldn’t walk off.

 

“Honey.”

 

He said softly. Gabriel resisted the urge to tell you that you totally reminded him of Dean at the moment. That would probably result in him not getting laid for a week.

 

Dean meanwhile, was busy being quietly lectured by Cas. Both Cas and Gabriel met each other’s gaze before they lightly shoved Dean and yourself together. You didn’t meet your father’s gaze and he didn’t meet yours.

 

“It’s time that we settle this.”

 

Cas said, clearly annoyed. Gabriel groaned.

 

“This is a bunch of bull shit.”

 

Dean focused his attention on Gabriel.

 

“If you wouldn't have kept your dick in your pants then none of this would have happened. Go screw someone else’s daughter! You aren’t supposed to love humans anyway.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, don’t you sound a bit hypocritical? Aren’t you dating Cas?”

 

Dean blinked a few times. Damn it! His brilliant plan backfired! Gabriel smiled.

 

“”Y/n! Quick! Get the camera! He is speechless”

 

Dean frowned.

 

“If my kid wasn’t between us...I shoot you!”

 

Gabriel started laughing hard.

 

“After you shoot me...what are your plans? Do you think that you are going to kill me, Winchester? You big oaf...you really are all brawn and no brains!”

 

“I’ll show you all brawn and no brains...you little winged douche bag!”

 

Cas sighed and focused his attention on your face. You stood between Dean and Gabriel looking extremely conflicted. Cas had half expected you to join the argument. When you didn’t, Cas was genuinely surprised. You were clearly devoted to Gabriel but you were still your father’s daughter.

 

“Can we just stop?”

 

You finally said. Gabriel immediately closed his mouth. Dean, however, wasn’t about to give up.

 

“Gabriel, if you wouldn’t have turned up and wrecked everything...things would be fine.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“You don’t want to face the fact that your daughter has grown up! Face it, Dean, if it wasn’t me it would be someone. You are just mad because it's me. Quit being a horrible father and let your daughter be happy.”

 

Dean growled and began to go toward Gabriel.

 

“Horrible father?! What do you know about being a horrible father?!”

 

“Dad! Gabriel! Stop!”

 

You squealed and tried wiggle back between the two of them. It was a stupid decision but you weren’t thinking You were more worried about getting Dean away from Gabriel. If Gabriel was pushed too hard, he was more than capable of really hurting Dean.

 

“Dean! Gabriel! Please!”

 

You weren't for sure which one it was but someone shoved you away. Trying to regain your balance didn’t work as well as you planned. You fell to the floor hard! 

 

“Ow!”

 

You whimpered and held your wrist. Both froze at that word. Gabriel quickly bent down and took your wrist into his hand.

 

“You sprained your wrist. Hold on, sugar.”

 

He placed a soft kiss to your hand to heal the wound. You smiled as he slowly pulled you back up to your feet.

 

“Dean, Gabriel...can we please just stop?”

 

Dean looked at you like you smacked him with a broom.

 

“Dean? You just called me Dean?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Yeah. That's your name...unless you have gone and changed it in the past 6 months.”

 

Dean scowled

 

“The name is dad.”

 

You crossed your arms over your chest and went to stand beside Gabriel.

 

“I would call you dad but dads don’t LEAVE THEIR DAUGHTERS!”

 

You screamed the least part making everyone but Gabriel in the room jump. Gabriel reached out and gently rubbed your shoulder. Dean’s mouth dropped.

 

“I never planned on leaving you! You and that archangel left before I had a chance to talk to you! You have been ignoring me for the past 6 months!”

 

You rolled your eyes, not about to back down. If there was one thing that you got from Dean it was your temper. You motioned to Cas.

 

“Both of you just walked out! That is the problem with this family! We don’t talk about things! We just bottle shit up until it explodes! Gabriel is right. If it wasn’t him it would be someone else! New flash! I am not a little girl anymore! I love Gabriel and he loves me.”

Before Dean could respond the door opened and Jack came running in.

 

“Dean, Cas...I found something neat about ...oh hello!”

 

Jack said cheerfully meeting your gaze. You frowned. Who the hell was this? Whoever he was smiled at you and waived.

 

“You must be Y/n. I’m Jack.”

 

You nodded, raising an eyebrow. Whoever he was resembled Cas in a lot of ways!

 

“Uh...yeah.”

 

Your attention turned to Gabriel’s whose mouth was hanging open. His attention was on Dean.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Dean’s attention was focused on Gabriel. He expected Gabriel to react this way when he learned that he had a nephew. If Gabriel took it well, Dean would have been totally surprised!

 

“Yep. It's what you see.”

 

“What?”

 

You asked. Gabriel motioned to Jack, who's eager smile fell.

 

“He’s a nephilim! Lucifer’s kid!”

 

Jack pressed his lips together. He was about to tell Gabriel how happy that he was to see him. Jack decided not to say anything at this point. You, meanwhile, felt your mouth drop.

 

“Oh...wow.”

 

Cas sighed.

 

“Gabriel, Y/n...this isn’t what it seems. We are keeping Jack safe. We are his family now. He is very young and needs all of the support that he can get.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes met yours. He didn’t even have to read your mind to know what you were thinking…

 

“He needs your support? HE NEEDS YOUR SUPPORT?!! What about your own child?! Am I chopped liver?! I needed you both too but you both left me!”

 

You snorted and focused your attention on Dean.

 

“Well, it looks like you got that son that you always wanted. Congratulations.”

 

You didn’t wait for Dean or Cas to reply before turning and walking out of the room. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“Good job, you two. I’ll go talk to her.”

 

Gabriel turned and walked in the direction that you had gone. Cas and Dean looked at each other with matching scowls.

 

“Jack, I said to give us time to talk to her.”

 

Jack shrugged.

 

“It has been over an hour. I figured that you had enough time to talk to her. Did I do something wrong?”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“No, kid. You didn’t do anything wrong. I am just a crappy father.”

 

Dean turned and walked out onto the porch for some air.

Meanwhile...

 

You sat on the bed looking at your feet with wide eyes. Never in a million years did you expect this to happen. Maybe you were being childish by being jealous. Dean and Cas were doing their jobs by protecting the kid. That didn’t stop you from feeling all the more abandoned though. You needed your dads too and they were off playing house with the son of Satan!

 

Right away, you didn’t sense any evil in the kid. The poor thing looked like a sweetheart. Jack didn’t deserve your venom but you were shocked. Maybe you could apologize later and explain the way things were. He deserved a shot, right? Anyone deserved a chance! If you didn’t give Jack a chance it would be just like Dean not giving Gabriel a chance.

 

You wanted to show Dean that you were different than him. There were so many shared traits but it was time to show the differences!


	5. Chapter 5

You sat thinking about Jack, Dean, and Cas until the door opened and Gabriel walked in. One look at the archangel told you how annoyed he was. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

You asked. Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he sat down beside you.

 

“I should be the one asking you if you are okay. You just kind of had a rug pulled out from underneath you out there.

 

You laughed bitterly. 

 

“You just found out that you have a nephew. That was kind of pulling the rug out from underneath you moment too.” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

“I don’t even want to think about that at the moment. That is a disaster waiting to happen. Doesn’t matter if the kid seems nice as can be. Lucifer is the kids father...that is like asking someone to shoot with you a gun and not bleeding.” 

 

You really hadn’t thought about the gravity of the situation. Now you felt a bit ignorant and selfish. You were beginning to fully grasp how huge this was! 

 

“This is really serious isn’t it, Gabe?”

 

Gabriel stood up and went to peak out the window. He frowned, slightly surprised that there wasn’t a bunch of angels trying to kick the door down. 

 

“Yeah, sugar. It really is. Moving away from that because that isn’t what I came here to talk about…”

 

“I’ll be fine. I was just....shocked.” 

 

Gabriel snorted. 

 

“Shocked? Really, princess? Shocked is all that you could come up with? Sweetheart, I saw the look of pain in your eyes! Dean’s lucky that I didn’t punch him in the face for making you have that look in your eyes!” 

 

This was typical Gabriel. He wasn’t about to let this go quietly. The Archangel had changed so much from the person that you fell in love with. He had grown so much. Sure, his tricks and games made you want to slug him at points but he was also the boyfriend that wouldn’t let anyone fuck with you! He didn’t care if it was your father, Cas, Sam. hell even Chuck himself would probably face hell from Gabriel if they messed with you.

 

“Isn’t me being upset over this being selfish?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. 

 

“Uh, no. You are Dean Winchester’s daughter! He and Cas...you know what...I am not repeating this because we both know how the past 6 months have been. Sure, I'm glad that they are helping Jack but they need to be worrying about their own kid too!” 

 

You shrugged.

 

“It is what it is, Gabriel. Let’s just...I would say be sociable but I don’t want to.”

 

Gabriel smirked. 

 

“You don’t have to be doing anything that you don’t want to. No one is going to make you. I’ll see to that.”

 

Both of you were quiet for a moment. Gabriel had walked back to the bed and sat down beside you.

 

“Gabriel, what if you and I had a kid one day and she wanted to go off with a human?”

 

Gabriel frowned. 

 

“First off, we aren’t having kids. Second off, if we did and said kid wanted to date a human....hope my father helps them. Look, sweetie, there is a time for humerus and there is a time for morbid. Let’s not go anymore morbid then we are already at.”

 

“I was just trying to play devil’s advocate for a moment.” 

 

Gabriel laughed bitterly.

 

“The last thing that we even need to think about is kids.” 

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“I never said that I wanted them.” 

 

You said shortly. Gabriel sighed. 

 

“Let’s not get in a fight with each other. We need to be on the same front. Oh crap, I just got your point! I am no better than your Cas or your bulldog of a father!” 

 

You chuckled at the expression on Gabriel’s face. He looked totally stunned, 

 

“I am sinking to their level.” 

 

Gabriel continued to blink for a few moments before laughing. 

 

“Well that was a fun moment. We are definitely not having kids now! Y/n, you need to stop trying to look at everything from everyone else’s view. It's great that you do! It shows how wonderful you really are but, sweetheart, you have to think about yourself too. You are entitled to be upset over how all of this was handled. I actually expected better from Dean and especially from Cas.” 

 

You sighed. Boy Gabriel was stating the obvious there! You totally expected more from Dean and Cas! All of your life you had grown up with the family is everything mantra shoved down your throat! So much for that idea! 

 

“I don’t think that I feel like going back down there.” 

 

Gabriel nodded. 

 

“Totally understood. I am going to go down there and be an asshole for a while. Besides I need to talk to Sam about our next move.” 

 

You nodded and pulled back the sheets on the bed. A bit of alone time sounded like a good idea.

 

“Okay, don’t stay up too late.” 

 

Gabriel smiled and walked out the door. 

 

When he walked back into the dining room where Dean sat across from Bobby. Gabriel wasn’t sure what he missed but it looked like Bobby had just finished up a “come to Jesus moment” with Dean and Cas. Dean sat looking dead ahead. A scowl was plastered all over his face. 

 

Gabriel walked back into the living room and sat down. He picked up an abandoned newspaper. The less that he had to speak with his brother and the eldest Winchester at the moment...the better off Gabriel was. 

 

“Gabe?”

 

Well there goes that moment…Gabriel looked up to see Cas walk in with Dean behind him. 

 

“That’s my name.”

 

Gabriel stated, trying to focus on the fine print in front of his face. He didn’t need to lose his temper at the moment. If he got mad and hexed Dean, regardless of the situation, you would be mad at him. He narrowed his eyes on an article about a cat who burned down its owner's house after said owner fell asleep with a cigarette in her hand.

 

Cas meanwhile, looked to Dean and shrugged. Dean motioned to the archangel and lightly nudged Cas forward. Cas knew what Dean was thinking without even having to read his mind…

 

He’s your brother...have at him.

 

Cas cleared his throat. 

 

“Is Y/n okay?”

 

Gabriel looked up to the two stooges in front of him. It took all he had to not say something snarky. Gabriel turned to the next page of the newspaper. 

 

“At least she isn’t pissed at me. Good job by the way. You two have to be the stupidest bunch of fuckers that I have ever seen in my life...and I have seen plenty.” 

 

Dean stepped forward.

 

“I don’t need your shit too, Gabriel. You've caused enough issues in my life. First, you think that it is amusing to kill me over and over. Now you put your angel paws all over my daughter!”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

“You actually brought this one on yourself, moron.” 

 

Cas put a hand up.

 

“Insulting each other isn’t going to solve anything. Us being mad at each other isn’t going to stop Michael from targeting us.” 

 

Dean rounded on his lover. 

 

Wait, a minute? Now you want to work with him? Last week you were all about how big of a bastard Gabriel was now you want to be pals?”

 

Gabriel gave Cas an innocent smile.

 

“Yeah, Cas lets talk about how big of a bastard I am? Don’t forget who I am.” 

 

Gabriel replied crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Why don’t the three of you just stop?”

 

Cas, Dean and Gabriel turned to Sam. The youngest Winchester finally had enough. 

 

“I have kept my mouth shut for a long time now. Dean, Cas...you both were way out of line leaving Y/n the way that you did. Gabriel stop looking for a reason to get in a fight. Y/n doesn’t need any of this hell...I don’t need any of it!” 

 

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. Sam was right there. You didn’t need all of this shit. Dean knew that he needed to get his act together before he lost you for good! 

 

“He's right. Gabriel if you don’t touch Y/n in front of me…”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

“I am not agreeing to not touch my girlfriend in front of you because you are on your daddy ego trip.” 

 

“Guys, you are doing it again.” 

 

Sam groaned. Gabriel and Dean exchanged matching glares before looking in opposite directions. Sam kept his attention focused on his brother. 

 

“We all know that Michael will target Y/n to get to us. Gabriel has probably kept him off of her trail for the time being. We all know that it won’t last too long. We needed to get Michael dealt with.”

 

“I’M TRYING SAM!”

Dean shouted. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“No, you are too busy trying to find ways to blow me up in your mind. Spoiler alert ...it ain’t happening, big boy!” 

 

Dean sat down across from Gabriel, scowling at him. 

 

“If I wanted you dead then you would be dead.” 

 

Gabriel scooted his chair back and motioned to his chest. 

 

“Bring it! I’m right here!”

 

Dean stood up to take Gabriel’s twisted invitation but stopped the moment that Cas yanked him back. 

 

“We just had this conversation. The two of you need to act like adults. We need to sit down and decide what we are going to do about Micheal.” 

 

The next morning you woke up to an empty bed. You frowned wondering if Gabriel even came to bed at all last night. Sitting up with wide eyes, you instantly worried if Gabriel and Dean had finally succeeded in killing each other? 

 

You jumped out of bed and yanked on a pair of abandoned jeans before peeling out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Gabriel sat at the table with one leg in the opposite chair. He looked up when you walked in the room.

 

“Hey sugar.” 

 

He said with a smile as you crawled on his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and snuggled your face against his. 

 

“I was afraid that you might have killed my father.” 

 

Gabriel smirked. 

 

“No, he’s alive and well. Probably picking on some defenseless angel more commonly known as Cas.” 

 

You rolled your eyes. 

 

“You didn’t come to bed.” 

 

Gabriel’s smile instantly vanished. He slowly stood up and sat you on the table. 

 

“Sweetheart, I need to talk to you about something.” 

 

Dean walked in before Gabriel could speak. He immediately rolled his eyes upon seeing Gabriel standing between your legs.

 

“Oh yuck. Can you two like not do this in the house?”

 

“Oh I’m sorry, dad,. Would you prefer if I take him outside in the yard to make out?” 

 

Dean faked a gag. 

 

“What I wouldn’t give for the days of you being five years old and painting on the walls again. Did you talk to her, Gabriel?” 

 

Gabriel looked down. This was the last conversation that he wanted to have at the moment. He knew that you were about to be madder than hell at him and he wanted to avoid it as long as possible! Gabriel internally thanked good ole daddy Dean for ruining things as usual!

 

“I was just about to.”

 

Your attention went back to Gabriel. At the moment, you were expecting the conversation of your relationship with Gabriel coming right back into the picture. Maybe Dean finally got his head out of his ass and realized that you were happy? Maybe he finally came to a realization that Gabriel was protecting you better than he could ever realize? 

 

Gabriel’s grim expression, however, quickly wiped that thought from your memory. His golden eyes had lowered to your lap. Your heart rate began to rise. 

 

“What is it?”

 

Gabriel’s eye finally rolled back up to yours. 

 

“Dean and I were talking last night about what we are going to do about Michael. Dean, Cas, and I are going to go out and look for him. Cas thinks that he has an idea where Michael will be.” 

 

You slid off of the table not bothering to notice the expression that Gabriel and Dean were sharing.

“Let’s get going then. Sitting around here isn’t getting him dealt with.”

 

Dean stepped forward. 

 

“Y/n, Gabriel and I think that it is best that you sit this one out. We want you to stay here with Sam and Bobby.” 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

You instantly snapped before turning to Gabriel. The archangel was looking innocently at you. 

 

“Dean is right. You don’t need to be running around out there anyway. You are safer here.” 

 

Your mouth had to have dropped to the floor. This was the last thing that you had expected! Gabriel was typically on your side and this time, however, was a different story.

 

“Again, excuse me?! Are you trying to say that I am not capable of this kind of job?”

 

Dean shook his head as Gabriel spoke. 

 

“No, we just like you living.” 

 

Dean put a hand over his face. 

 

“Good one, Gabriel. Y/n, we decided that you need to ride this one out and that is what you are gonna do. We don’t know how long we will be gone and..”

 

“Dean, hush!”

 

Gabriel snapped. You looked between the two before turning to Sam.

 

“When did they become best friends? Furthermore, I am an adult and a totally capable hunter!” 

 

Gabriel sighed. 

 

“We aren’t best friends! It isn’t that you aren’t capable, Y/n. We would both feel a lot better if you stayed home. I can’t keep an eye on you and be able to fight Michael at the same time. If something happened to you, honey…”

 

You glared at Gabriel.

 

“Nothing is going to happen to me because I know how to handle myself!” 

 

“Yeah, you know how to handle yourself because you are staying here.” 

 

Dean chimed in. Now it was Dean’s turn to face your wrath. 

 

“Wait a good goddamn minute! Dad, I love you but you haven’t been in my life in the past 6 months...I don’t think that you have any say right now.” 

 

Dean looked like you had force-fed him a plateful of kale then kicked him in the balls. 

 

“Forget the fact that I was the one that raised you until Mr. Flexible showed up! Gabriel wasn’t here to teach you how to read or fire a gun. That was all me! You need to get rid of this little attitude that you have developed! I don’t want you with him because he is dangerous. For fuck's sake, I am about to go try to kill his dickhead brother!” 

 

Gabriel raised a hand. 

 

“I can hear this.” 

 

Dean frowned. 

 

“Good!” 

 

You wedged yourself between Gabriel and Dean. 

 

“There is no way in hell that I am going to let you three just disappear for months at a time…”

 

Gabriel put a hand on your face.

 

“You are staying! I want you to stay here and be safe. You can be mad at me all you want. I don’t care.”

 

Gabriel turned his attention to Dean. The eldest Winchester looked like he had developed a molecule of respect for Gabriel when he told you “no.” Gabriel, meanwhile, was disliking the negative thoughts that were coming from your mind. 

 

 _Here I am getting treated like a child again! Everyone gets to decide how my life will be without letting me have any say so. Gabriel, I know that you are reading my mind. Just a heads up. I have two fathers. I don’t need a third one! Stick to your role of being my boyfriend...that’s what you are good at! Go play archangel. When you get done and are traumatized because you didn’t listen to me...just come back and I’ll fix you again._

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow before turning and walking to the door. He knew that he would regret leaving without saying “I love you” but at the moment he wanted to get out of the house. 

 

“Come on, we’re burning daylight.”

 

Gabriel called out his shoulder. He walked out without another word. Dean meanwhile, focused his attention back on you. 

 

“I know that you are mad, Y/n. You’ll understand when you have kids one day.” 

 

You snorted. 

 

“Are you really suggesting that you want me to have a baby with Gabriel?” 

 

Dean faked a gag.

 

“You can have a baby with literally anyone else but him.” 

 

Dean was relieved when you smiled. He reached out and pulled you into his arms. You wanted to still be mad at him but something was stopping you from being able to do so. You wrapped your arms around your father and held him tightly. 

 

“Dad, don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

 

Dean gave you an expression of mock surprise. 

 

“Me, doing something stupid? Never! It will be fine Y/n. I’ll check in every couple of days. When Gabriel gets his ass off his shoulder, he’ll talk to you too.” 

 

You looked down at your feet.

 

“Don’t let him do anything stupid either.” 

 

Dean opened the door. 

 

“I’ll bring back the archangel back in the same PTSD riddled state that we refound him in.” 

 

“Thanks dad.” 

 

(2 weeks later) 

 

You sat at the table looking at the laptop in front of you. Over the past few weeks, you tried to keep yourself busy. If you sat idle too long you were worrying about Gabriel. In all of the time that he had been gone, he hadn’t called you once. Dean had called several times to see if everything was okay but no Gabriel. 

 

“Y/n, wanna go out for breakfast?” 

 

You looked up as Sam walked in buttoning up his shirt. 

 

“Sure, it beats sitting here waiting for a phone call that will never come.” 

 

Sam frowned. 

 

“Gabriel still hasn’t called, huh?”

 

You shook your head and leaned back in the chair.

 

“Nope, I tried to call him and pray to him but got nothing but radio silence. I think I really pissed him off.” 

 

Sam sat down in front of you. 

 

“Y/n, I have known Gabriel for a long time. He is just being childish. He is just worried about your safety.” 

 

“Sam, we are always treated like children.” 

 

Sam couldn’t argue there. The two of you were always thrown at the bottom of the totem pole. It didn’t matter how many times that the two of you had proven yourselves against whatever the monster of the week was ...you were always irresponsible children that needed to be corralled and monitored. 

 

“I guess it is just what we have to get used to.” 

 

You shook your head. 

 

“I’m not. Sam, I am perfectly capable hunter. Just because I am Gabriel’s soulmate doesn’t mean that I am going to start being some 1950’s housewife that screams over a spider.” 

 

Sam smiled. 

 

“You’ve grown up, Y/n. Dean doesn’t say it much but you really are a lot like your mother.” 

 

You smiled. 

 

“I always get told that I am dad...if dad turned into a woman.” 

 

Sam had to agree with that one. You were so much like Dean at points that it was crazy. He could, however, also see the mother that you never got to meet mixed in with Cas too. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Look, Gabriel will come around. How about we go on a small hunt instead of sitting around here?” 

 

Your head popped up. 

 

“They said to stay here and keep an eye on things.” 

 

Sam chuckled. 

 

“It isn’t like we are going to go hunt archangels or anything, There is a small town about 50 miles from here that has a slight ghost problem.” 

 

You looked thoughtful. 

 

“Slight ghost problem. We can have that taken care of quickly.” 

 

Sam gave you a thumbs up before motioning to the door. 

 

“Let’s get going!”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam followed you out to drive driveway where your SUV sat. Jack sat across from Bobbie. Both looked up when you started up the car. Bobbie lightly nudged Jack before heading over. 

 

“Where are you two headed?” 

 

You grinned, 

 

“Just to deal with some frisky ghosts that need to be knocked down another dimension or two.” 

 

Jack frowned. 

 

“I thought Dean and Gabriel said to stay here?”

 

You barely looked at Jack. 

 

“A thing you don’t know about me, kid...I suck at doing what my dad says. People needing saving. Dad is out so here I am.” 

 

Jack blinked. 

 

“I can come help.”

 

You put your bag into the car before turning to Jack. 

 

“Maybe you should stay here and talk my dad down when he gets back. I’ll bring you a t-shirt.” 

 

Jack grinned and gave you the thumbs up. 

 

“Deal!” 

 

That was too easy…

 

You thought as you got into the car. Sam got in the passenger seat and looked over at you.

 

“Jack is actually not bad once you give him a chance.” 

 

“I’m sure that he is lovely.” 

 

You replied before pulling out onto the highway. The comment came out a little colder than you intended. You knew that you needed to give the kid a chance. It wasn’t his fault that he was born into a bunch of crazy! Dean and Cas were doing their jobs in keeping them safe. You were just being a bitter overgrown child over this and you knew it.

 

When you got back to Bobby’s you would talk to Jack and make an effort to know him. Maybe he could be a good friend? It would just take an effort on your part.

 

Sam was quiet for a few moments before looking back in your direction. He understood your negative outlook but at the same time, you would need to give the boy a chance. 

 

“Ah, the open road.”

 

You said and cranked up ACDC as loud as possible. Sam rolled his eyes. 

 

“No DNA test needed on who your father 

 

Meanwhile,

 

Dean sat across from Gabriel munching his way through his second cheeseburger. He looked up at the expression of disgust that Gabriel was giving him 

 

“What?”

 

Dean asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked in Cas’ direction. The other angel seemed to be lost in his own world. 

 

“We are wasting time finding Michael while you are sitting here stuffing your face.” 

 

Dean put his cheeseburger down. 

 

“You just want to get back to Y/n.” 

 

“Damn right, I do.” 

 

Gabriel snapped. Dean looked at Cas with a sigh. 

 

“Are you feeling guilty over throwing that little tantrum on her?” 

 

Gabriel looked down. Of course, he was feeling guilty?! Gabriel never should have stormed out of the bunker the way he did. Why he got so offended...he didn’t know. Was it the comment about not needing another father? Maybe it wasn’t the comment but the meaning behind it. You didn’t want him to take care of you…

 

Dean and Cas exchanged another look. This time Cas spoke. 

 

“Y/n loves you. I don’t think she meant that comment like that.” 

 

Gabriel snorted and downed the shot of whiskey in front of him. Cas mentally told Dean to choose his words wisely. Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“I know my daughter and as much as it pains me to say this I know that she loves you. Now I need to go wash my mouth out.”

 

Gabriel slightly smiled at that. Dean made a slight choking noise before looking up. 

 

“I am going to regret asking you this question but when did the two of you get together? I totally missed all of this.” 

 

Gabriel met Dean’s gaze finally. Dean was mentally beating himself up about being a bad father. What kind of father would miss the fact that his daughter was dating an archangel? 

 

“Are you really asking me that question, Dean? Do you really want to go down that road?”

 

Dean internally thought “hell to the fuck no, I don’t want to go down that road” but the father in him won. 

 

“I’m Y/n’s father. I deserve to know.” 

 

Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. It was right after I was able to talk again after I barbequed Asmodeus…”

 

_Sam and Dean had gone out for drinks after their argument with Gabriel about joining their side. Gabriel sat in the room that he had been occupying when you walked in. It had been years since he had actually seen you last and now things were totally different! You weren’t the skinny little kid that was pointing a gun at him._

_“Hey is your dad back? I am just waiting for him to try to stab me?_

_You stepped into the room giving Gabriel a very Dean-like expression._

_“My dad wouldn’t want to stab you if you would stop acting like...yourself.”_

_Gabriel frowned._

_“Do you think that I’m a bad guy too?”_

_You shook your head_

_“You’re looking out for yourself. I get it. You do have the most ridiculous family drama that I have ever seen. Sure, it would be useful to have you around here. One angel is great but an archangel would be even better...even if you were low on grace. However, something tells me that you have a score to settle elsewhere.”_

_Gabriel’s eyes were on your face. A lot about you had changed. That sweet innocent expression had changed to something cold. You didn’t have the same childlike innocence that you once had._

_“I’ve seen a lot of shit.”_

_You stated calmly. Gabriel frowned._

_“What?”_

_“I see how you looking at me. It’s the same way that anyone who knew me outside of hunting looks at me. It’s always the same.”_

_Gabriel slowly stood._

_“You’ve changed, Y/n. You’ve grown up.”_

_You paused before looking back to the archangel. He was looking at you like he had never seen you before. Your heart jumped in your chest as he looked at you (and you didn’t care if he knew every single thought that you were having)._

_“I suppose I have. I would have died a few times now if Cas wasn’t around keeping dad young and me alive. I didn’t want you to go…”_

_Gabriel frowned._

_“Go where?”_

_Gabriel questioned, stupidly. He knew what you meant! Gabriel could sense your displeasure from the moment that Ketch drug him in a few days previous. Maybe it wasn’t displeasure...disappointment was a better choice of words. You had thought that Gabriel died a hero when he went up against Lucifer. Instead, he was a coward that just disappeared as usual because he didn’t want to get his hands dirty._

_“You know...against Lucifer. I don’t care what Dean or anyone else said. Lucifer is going to meet a sticky end. Dad and Sam saved the world...just like they always will. You could have been helpful but that would mean you giving up your freedom. I don’t think that is going to happen.”_

_Gabriel reached out, putting a hand on your face._

_“Maybe you’ll win me over. You were in love with me from the beginning.”_

_Your face flushed bright red. Gabriel smiled. He liked seeing you like this. If he wanted to be a little shit, he could have made some lude comment to make you flush harder. He didn’t though. Something told him that if he wanted anything from you then he would need to be charming._

_“Hasn’t anyone told you that reading people’s minds without their permission is rude? But...yes I am...stupidly so even. I know that it isn’t going to get me anything but pain. I know where this road goes. I have seen it enough.”_

_Gabriel frowned._

_“Not every relationship is doomed to some kind of failure. If you’ll be a good girl and give me some time to work out a few personal vendettas...I’ll come back for you.”_

_“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep.”_

_You replied softly. Gabriel reached out and pressed a soft press to your lips._

_“I’ll prove you wrong, peach.”_

_5 days later…_

_It was the night after Loki was killed. Gabriel stood outside of your hotel room. You had been extremely quiet since Gabriel killed the demigod. When Dean made the mention of going out for dinner, you declined your father’s offer._

_Knocking on the door, Gabriel held his breath until you answered. You looked exhausted at the moment that you opened the door._

_“Yes?”_

_You replied. Gabriel knew that you were angry about the whole “him running off with porn stars” thing. He had specifically left that part out so you wouldn’t know. That went down in a flaming ball of hellfire when he told Sam and Dean why he was after Loki. You were stitching open the gaping wound that Fenrir left him with. When Gabriel mentioned the porn stars, your mood instantly went cold. He looked down at your face begging silently for forgiveness._

_“Can we talk?”_

_“Come to play some tricks on me? Win me over with some more of your sugary sweet love shit?”_

_You snapped before flopping down on the bed. Gabriel sighed and walked in. He noticed the half-empty fifth of whiskey on the bedside table. You really were like your father!_

_“No, I came to explain myself.”_

_Taking a sip of the booze, you finally looked up._

_“You don’t owe me anything. Y/n, I have a past! A crazy fucked up past that should make you want to stay a million miles away from me but we all have one! We all have a past!”_

_You snorted._

_“Yeah? I don’t! I have never had the opportunity to have one! I have never even been fucking kissed until you came back. Here I am, stupid me, catching all of those teenage feelings that I had about you. I thought, hey maybe I do have shot...guess I am just being stupid.”_

_Gabriel groaned before reaching up and tugging on his hair. The way that you were looking at him with those sad wounded eyes made his PTSD start simmering on high!_

_“You aren’t stupid! Stop saying that! Again...I have a past! Y/n, I am not claiming to be some perfect guy but I am feeling things for you. I have been since Ketch dropped me off on you all and I think you have been too. You may not realize it but I saw how you looked at me when Loki was kicking my ass back there. You were afraid.”_

_“Course I was!”_

_You snapped. Of course, you were scared! You were about ready to g o and yank Loki off of Gabriel and give him hell! You wanted to make Loki hurt as bad as he was hurting Gabriel (and you knew how to do it!). Gabriel walked over and knelt down in front of you._

_“You were scared for the same reason that I was. You were scared that we would never have that shot that I promised you. Here I am, sweetheart.”_

_You looked down sniffing. Reaching out, you stroked your fingers through his messy curls. Gabriel hadn’t bothered to fix his hair since his fight with Loki. He looked totally out of sorts from the angel that you normally saw._

_“You know that my father would never allow it.”_

_Gabriel rolled his eyes._

_“Of course, he won’t but that isn’t going to stop you is it? Since when does Y/n Winchester let anyone’s opinions stop her?”_

_You smiled and looked up. Gabriel’s golden eyes were shining as he reached out took your hand in his._

_“It's different with my dad. Dean and Cas are everything to me. Dean will kill you if he finds out...I think that you know that.”_

_Gabriel chuckled._

_“Sweet cheeks, my grace may be low but Dean Winchester isn’t doing shit to me. If it makes you feel better, we can keep this on the down low until we figure out exactly what we want to do with each other.”_

_You looked up, clearly a lot more confident now._

_“Deal.”_

 

Gabriel pulled himself out of the memory and focused his attention back on Dean and Cas. Both looked extremely uncomfortable. Gabriel was nice enough not to make them listen to the sex that happened after the conversation. 

 

“You screwed her that night?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“Do you want me to answer that?”

 

Cas shook his head. 

 

“Please don’t. I prefer to keep my vision of my daughter being innocent.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“Well, good luck with that, Cas. I am going to go call her and see if I can get her to talk to me.” 

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Look at that, Sam. It’s always the creepy run-down house.” 

 

You said while looking at the house at the center of your case. Sam nodded. His dark eyes were focused on the house. 

 

“Yep, they never pick the nice mansions do they?” 

 

“It would be too easy.” 

 

You replied, following Sam to the door. He turned his face back to you. 

 

“You know the routine.” 

 

Rolling your eyes, you careful took your revolver out. You knew this routine with your eyes closed. 

 

“Sam, I’ve got this! I’ll take the upstairs.” 

 

Sam nodded. 

 

“If I don't’ see you in 15 minutes then I will be coming up.” 

 

You nodded before creeping up the stairs. Walking down the hallway, you tried to control your heart. It had been a long time since you had been alone in any portion of a hunt in a long time! You had become accustomed to Gabriel being right behind you ready to smite anything that touched you. 

 

A vague light in a room down the hallway caught your attention. Since when did ghosts like to have lamps on? 

 

“Ghost problem, my ass.”

 

You muttered and started down the hallway. 

 

“Time to give whatever this is a Winchester Welcome.”

 

You thought before bursting into the room. The moment that you popped in, your mouth dropped. In front of you sat Michael. The archangel looked up clearly surprised to see someone just burst in on him. 

 

“Y/n Winchester.” 

 

He stated calmly. You, meanwhile, were looking at the archangel like he had grown two heads. Running into Michael was the last thing that you expected to do.

 

“Michael. Well damn, I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I was expecting you to be more Ritz less Motel 6.” 

 

Michael smiled.

 

“I see you don’t have my brother with you.” 

 

You shook your head.

 

“Nah, Gabriel doesn’t have to keep me safe all the time. I can hunt alone. I was actually after a ghost but capping your sassy ass works just fine too. You are the annoying son of a bitch that we are wasting our time and energy tracking down. It's time for you to go terrorize your own universe.” 

 

Michael tilted his head to the side. 

 

“You are most definitely Dean Winchester’s daughter. You have his less than stellar attitude.”

 

You smiled.

 

“I know. It is a real character flaw. Just like you...you have a bunch of character flaws. Well, it's been nice catching up Michael.” 

 

Micahel slowly stood and took off his trench coat. 

 

“It's going to be a real joy killing you, Y/n. I’ve stabbed Gabriel before and watched the devastation on his face. Watching his face when he finds out that his little princess is dead will be more rewarding.” 

 

You chuckled and held up your revolver. 

 

“Wanna know what this is?”

 

Michael was annoyed that his little dig didn’t make you angry. What he didn’t know was you were mad! That little dig about stabbing Gabriel made you wanted to hurt Michael badly! 

 

“A gun that won’t do anything to me. You are wasting your time, Y/n.” 

 

You giggled. 

 

“This is actually a very nice revolver that shoots angel killing bullets. So my question to you is doing you feel lucky?”

 

Michael looked between you and the gun with a scowl. The next thing that you knew Michael had you in his arms. His hands closed on your throat. You struggled against the archangel's body as he knocked the gun out of your hand. 

 

“Haha, are you feeling lucky now?”

 

Michael said with a sickening smile. You were able to get one of your hands down to the waistband of your jeans. Taking the archangel blade that you had hidden you slung your hand up. 

 

Michael screamed out when the angel blade sliced his cheek. He let you go clutch at his face. You coughed, trying to gain your breathing back. 

 

“You scream like a bitch! You little girl!”

 

Michael scowled up at you. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. The next thing that you knew you were being slammed out of the window into darkness….


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel and Dean were still in the same crappy bar as before. Cas had stepped out after Gabriel shared the vision on how his relationship with you started. Gabriel had half expected Dean to be the one that needed some space but instead it was Cas. The other angel apparently just couldn’t process everything was spoon fed to him. Gabriel couldn't fault him. It didn’t matter that Gabriel didn’t have (nor would have for that matter) children of his own, he understood that this had to be hard for Dean and Cas. 

 

Dean was, meanwhile, halfway through another shittiy beer. He had low key flirted with a few of the bar tenders but stopped when Gabriel started calling him a man whore and asking how Cas would take this? 

 

Dean looked up to see the archangel glaring at him again. Gabriel wasn’t the normal Gabriel that Dean knew. Instead, he was being exactly what Dean expected an archangel to be. He was cold, angry, and didn’t find anything amusing. 

 

“You know Gabe, I have in my own weird way accepted that I won’t be getting rid of you.” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

“Would you like an award?”

 

Dean smirked. 

 

“I like you better when you are annoying. When you are acting all archangel like...you are kind of a drag.” 

 

Gabriel smirked at that. 

 

“If you want I can put you back into a genital herpes commercial again or let you see what the black death was really like for the mid evil people?”

 

Dean shook his head. 

 

“Hell no on both! What’s got your panties in a twist?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“Hell, I don’t know. I haven’t seen the woman that I love in a few weeks. When she talks to me its like we are on different sides of the planet. Wait, haven’t we had this discussion?”

 

Dean shrugged. 

 

“Just trying to help. Guess I don’t make a good shrink.”

 

Gabriel lightly laughed as Dean’s phone rang. 

 

“No, don’t quit your day job.”

 

Gabriel leaned back into his seat as Dean began his conversation with whoever called him. The moment that Dean sat up straight and started asking what the hell happened? Gabriel knew that something was wrong. Dean’s eyes rolled up to Gabriel. 

 

“We’ll be there in a second.” 

 

Dean growled before hanging up. 

 

“What?”

 

Gabriel immediately asked. Dean motioned to the door.

 

“Something happened. Apparently Y/n and Sam went on a hunt and she got hurt. Sam says its bad. We have to get to the hospital quick! You have to perform some holy magic to save my kid! I need to get a hold of Cas…”

 

Gabriel didn’t ask any questions before he reached out to Dean to get to the hospital quicker than flying. 

 

When Dean’s world stopped spinning, he stood in the middle of a busy hospital ward. People rushed around him, not seeming to care about how he made an entrance. Dean quickly turned to see Gabriel muttering quietly to Cas, The other angel looked ready to cut someone's head off. 

 

“What happened, Dean?”

 

Cas growled. Dean shrugged.

 

“All I know is Y/n and Sam went hunting.” 

 

Cas moaned. 

 

“How surprising! Sam!” 

 

Cas practically yelled the younger Winchester’s name when Sam walked out of a room. Dean’s mouth fell seeing his younger brother’s arm in a sling. Sam pressed his lips together. The last thing that he wanted to do was face his brother and two highly pissed off angels but he had to. They deserved to know the truth.

 

“Guys…”

 

He started but stopped the moment that Gabriel slammed him against the wall. 

 

“What he hell were you thinking? Taking her hunting when we specifically said no! You better start answering my questions!” 

 

Cas stepped forward and put a hand on Gabriel’s back. 

 

“Choking him out won’t get us anything.” 

 

Gabriel slowly let go of Sam’s shirt and in a gesture of apology healed Sam’s broken arm. 

 

“Thanks. Look, we were after some ghosts. We went into this house and Michael was there. Some angels knocked me out cold. Apparently Y/n was with Michael. I don’t know what happened but he threw her out a window. She is hurt really bad. The doctors won’t tell me much but she has a broken back and bleeding on the brain. Dean I would have never…”

 

Dean held a hand up. 

 

“Where’s a doctor? They are going to tell me something?” 

 

Sam motioned to the doctor that was typing way on a computer. Dean lightly elbowed Cas and started walking over. The older man didn’t look up when Dean stopped in front of him. 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

He asked routinely. Dean cleared his throat. 

 

“Yeah, you can help me alright. I need to know what is going on with my daughter. You wouldn't talk to her uncle but you are going to talk to me. I want answers and I want to see my kid.” 

 

The doctor looked up. 

 

“This isn’t the pediatric floor, sir.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“My daughter’s name is Y/n Winchester. She was brought in here for an accident. I don’t have a lot of answers and if you don’t start giving them to me it is going to be ugly.” 

 

The doctor frowned. 

 

“You are Y/n Winchester’s father?” 

 

Cas nodded. He quietly adjusted the doctor’s vision so the man would see just who Dean actually was. 

 

“We both are. We want to see our daughter.” 

 

Cas continued. The doctor shut the laptop that he was working on. 

 

“My apologies. Your daughter is very ill. She was brought in after some kind of accident. I personally haven’t seen anyone live through whatever it was that happened to her. Y/n has a broken back, half of her ribs are broken, and there is a bleeding on her brain. We were going to try relive the swelling but it was too dangerous. The next 24 hours will determine if we can do anything to help her. If you follow me, I’ll take you to her room.” 

 

Dean tried not to internally panic with the information that he was given. He knew that Gabriel and Cas would be able to save you. That didn’t stop him from grieving. He hated knowing that you were in pain and he couldn’t do anything to save you! He was your father. He was supposed to save you...and he failed.” 

 

“Dean, she will be fine.”

 

Cas stated softly. He knew exactly what Dean was thinking at the moment. Dean’s green eyes rolled up to Cas’ face. 

 

“We should have taken her with us.” 

 

Cas sighed. 

 

“Maybe so. For now, we shouldn’t question our previous actions. We need to worry about our child.” 

 

Cas’ attention turned to Gabriel. The archangel looked ready to burn the world down. 

 

“Gabriel…”

 

“Just get me to her.” 

 

Was all Gabriel could get out. Cas decided that trying to reason with Gabriel was probably useless. If Cas needed any proof of Gabriel’s devotion to you then this was the perfect moment. 

 

Walking into the hospital room, it took all Gabriel, Dean, Cas had not to fall apart. The sight of you broken and hooked up to so many machines was the worst thing imaginable! 

 

Dean quickly walked to the bed and put a hand on the side of your face. When you didn’t react to his touch, Dean had fight back a sob. 

 

“Sweetheart, you are gonna be just fine. Gabriel is going to heal you right up then you are getting the lecture of a lifetime!.” 

 

Gabriel had quickly taken his place on the other side of your bed. His golden eyes looked completely devastated. Dean didn’t have to look up to know that Gabriel was going through some PTSD fueled mania at the moment. 

 

“Gabriel?”

 

Dean said his name carefully. Gabriel didn’t blink. His eyes were focused on your face. He tried to memorize everything that he already knew about you. What if he couldn't save you? Gabriel would never be able to be “sane” again. If team free will thought that he was in a bad state after Ketch saved him from Asmodeus..they hadn’t seen anything yet! 

 

“Gabriel.”

 

Dean said Gabriel’s name a little louder. The archangel snapped up. Dean looked at him with an expression of sympathy and desperation. 

 

“Please...please save my little girl.”

 

Cas hadn’t moved from his place by the door. He looked like he was too in shock to really intervene and do any saving himself. 

 

“You can do it, Gabe.”

 

Dean added, weakly. His own grip on reality was slowly fading. Dean didn’t know how long he would be able to function! 

 

He wasn’t even able to look up as Gabriel’s eyes began to glow. Dean was motionless for a few moments. What if Gabriel couldn’t save you? Would Dean be strong enough to bury his own child? He didn’t think so. 

 

The moment that you gasped, Dean’s eyes snapped open. You were looking around with wide eyes. Dean had never been so happy to see “his” own eyes looking back at him. 

 

“Sweetheart!”

 

Dean managed to get out before wrapping his arms around you. Gabriel was slowly moving all of the tubes away. He was trying to be nice and let Dean have some time with you at first but with each passing second Gabriel was ready to shove him away! 

 

You, meanwhile, coughed when Gabriel removed the tube that was going down your throat. 

 

“Dad, Cas, Gabriel what are you three doing here? Wait, where am I?”

 

Dean and Gabriel exchanged looks.

 

“You are in the hospital.” 

 

Cas stated calmly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead. Gabriel quickly climbed onto the bed beside you and took you into his arms. You snuggled against Gabriel’s chest and breathed in his scent. God, you had missed him! 

 

“Y/n, what were you thinking? He could have killed you!” 

 

Dean finally snapped. You winced at how loud his voice seemed. Whether it be your head bashing into concrete or all of the drugs that you had been given...you had a splitting headache. Dean’s voice screeching about Micheal. 

 

Gabriel finally decided to speak.

 

“I told you not to do anything stupid.”

 

You finally looked up to your boyfriend’s face.

 

“Well, I wasn’t intending on going against Michael or calling him a girl.”

 

“WHAT?”

Gabriel snapped. You winced and put a hand on your forehead. 

 

“Gabe, I love you but will you and dad stop yelling? You could both break a mirror right now.”

 

Dean muttered a bunch of curse words under his breath. 

 

“You’re lucky that I am not trying to break your neck for that stunt.”

 

Gabriel hated ganging up on you but at the moment you had to see why he was so upset! 

 

“Y/n that was dumb.” 

 

You threw your arms up. 

 

“I punched him and I think that I sliced his face with the angel blade I had in my hand. He started screaming like a bitch then I called him a girl. After that I woke up here wanting pancakes.” 

 

Gabriel put a hand over his face. He wanted to stop the sarcasm from coming out if at all possible.

 

“You’re lucky that you are not a pancake!” 

 

Too late ...Gabriel thought with a smirk. Dean quickly sat down across from you. 

 

“Here’s what's going to happen little lady. You are coming home and resting! No more hunting or whatever it is the two of you do and for the love of god don’t tell me! Gabriel, get her home and keep an eye on her!”


	8. Chapter 8

For the first two weeks after the “Michael” incident, you spent most of the time in bed. Whenever you got up, Gabriel was carrying you back to bed. 

 

“Gabe, I need to get up and move. You fixed me. I’m good.” 

 

“Well, you were the one that decided to take on an archangel. If you would have just listened to what I told you…”

 

You rolled your eyes as Gabriel sat down on the edge of the bed. This was getting old! Fast! 

 

Crawling to the edge of the bed, you wrapped your arms around Gabriel and snuggled your face into his shoulder. 

 

“Come on, Gabe. I have two dads. I really don’t need a third one here. I get why you are mad. I’m sorry...I just lost my temper when Michael started running his mouth. So mistakes were made and I probably shouldn’t have called Michael a girl or quoted Dirty Harry movie quotes at him…”

 

You felt relieved when Gabriel laughed. He took your hand in his and placed a kiss to your palm. 

 

“I would have paid money for it to be this universe’s version of Michael and to see his face. Y/n, if you saw how you looked in that bed with all of those monitors...I don’t want to see that again.” 

 

You felt guilty now. In all of the madness that happened, you really hadn’t thought about how the whole thing had to be for Gabriel, Dean, and Cas. You were so annoyed about them not treating you like an equally capable hunter that worrying about your safety seemed like the last thing on the earth. 

 

“Trust me, Gabriel. I won’t be going after him alone. However ...I was not initially looking for him. Michael was the one held up in a ghost hotel. Seems a bit morbid, eh?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

“Very fitting if you asked me.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence between the two of you until Gabriel quickly flipped you over. He grabbed your thighs and pulled them apart enough to get between your legs. 

 

“Now, enough of me acting like your dad and more of me being your boyfriend.” 

 

An hour later, Gabriel lay watching you sleep against his chest. Things were slowly beginning to return to normal. Normal was good! Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillow. He was more than happy to enjoy the post-romantic bliss in silence. 

 

A soft knock on the door pulled made Gabriel’s open. He considered making whoever was on the other side of the door disappear. After deciding that it was maybe something important Gabriel quickly pulled on his jeans and walked to the door. 

 

Dean stood on the other side and frowned immediately when Gabriel opened the door shirtless. 

 

“Before you even tell me, GROSS and I don’t want to know. You need to come out here. Cas and I need to talk to you about something.” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

“We just got finished making love for your information.” 

 

Dean winced.

 

“Dude, I said that I didn’t want to know!” 

 

Feeling very pleased with himself, Gabriel grabbed his shirt and check to make sure that you were still sleeping. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and walked into the library. 

 

His smug expression quickly vanished the moment that he saw Kali sitting at the table. 

 

“What the hell?”

 

Gabriel snapped. Kali looked as equally as surprised. 

 

“Faked your death, did you? Yet another one of the archangel Gabriel’s fabulous lies.” 

 

Dean stood up. 

 

“Okay, let's not get carried away with the insults. I don’t my insurance policy will cover what the two of you can do. Gabriel, Kali is here because she needs our help. I agreed to help her so I need you to keep your shit together.” 

 

Gabriel was at a total loss for words for a moment. When he recovered, he started laughing. 

 

“Did you think about your daughter in all of this? You know that she doesn’t do well with stuff like this. Hell, I don’t want Kali near me.” 

 

“I can hear.”

 

Kali said sweetly. Gabriel scowled at her as Sam stepped in. 

 

“Cas is going to take Y/n to New York on a little bit of a vacation. By the time that she gets back, Kali should be gone and everything will be okay.”

 

Gabriel groaned. 

 

“When has your plans ever worked out the way that you hoped? Also lying to Y/n is pretty shitty. This is why she was mad at us before. We were treating her like a child. This is just going down the same old road.” 

 

Dean held a hand up. 

 

“Stop. Everything will be just fine”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned to walk back into the bedroom. 

 

“I’m not being any part of this.”

 

“You’re already part of this!”

 

Dean said calmly. After hearing your door close, Dean turned back to Kali. 

 

“He’s such a joy to have around.” 

 

Kali raised an eyebrow and took a sip of the martini that she made appear. 

 

“And you let him date your daughter?”

 

Kali smiled at the grossed-out expression on Dean’s face. Clearly, there was no “letting” to it. He had no choice in the matter. That is what amused Kali so much about the whole arrangement! Dean was clearly just being drug along to make sure that his child was well taken care of. 

 

Meanwhile, 

 

Gabriel walked back into the bedroom trying not to pull his hair out! This had to be the worst thing that could possibly happen! His ex-girlfriend shows up and now here you were, the new girlfriend, who would probably be pissed over all of this! 

 

The realization that you had actually met Kali hit Gabriel like a brick to the stomach. You had been there that night at the Elysian Field hotel and probably had a strong dislike for the pagan goddess. 

 

“Hell!” 

 

Gabriel muttered as Cas stepped into the room. One look at his brother told Gabriel that Cas didn’t like this any more than he did. Cas looked at put out with the idea of “lying” to you again but he knew that there was no point in arguing. 

 

Cas walked to your side of the bed. He leaned down and gently touched your shoulder. 

 

“Y/n. Wake up.” 

 

You eyes opened slowly. 

 

“Cas, what’s wrong?” 

 

Cas forced a smile. If he could just keep you under the impression that everything was good....this might be easier.

 

“I have a surprise for you. We, you and I, are going to New York for a week. Your father got some tickets for some of those shows that people see.”

 

You frowned and set up slowly. 

 

“We are going to New York? Is something going on here?”

 

Cas shook his head. 

 

“No. You have been trapped in the bunker for some time and need some fresh air. I wanted to do something special with you.” 

 

This was totally unexpected! You focused your attention on Gabriel. He stood on the other side of the room glaring at the floor. 

 

“Is Gabriel coming?”

 

Cas looked up meeting his brother’s eyes. Gabriel mentally cursed again before speaking. As much as he didn’t want to help Kali with anything the realization that the quicker her issues got resolved then the quicker that she would be gone.

 

“Not this time, baby. I am staying here to help your father with a case. I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back. I’ll miss you, sweet cheeks.” 

 

Gabriel flashed you an innocent smile. He could only pray that you bought it! When you smiled and went to the closet in search of a suitcase, Gabriel knew that at the moment he was in the clear.

 

After you left with Cas, Gabriel walked into the library. He needed to get his mind off of all the bull shit that was happening in his world at the moment. Kali had to be gone by the time that you got back. The pagan goddess wasn’t going to ruin his one source of happiness!

“So you and the human girl?”

 

Gabriel down the shot of whiskey that Dean had politely handed him. He turned to face Kali. The goddess sat at the table with a glass of wine in front of her. 

 

“Yeah, Y/n and I are together. Glad you could figure that out.” 

 

Kali smiled. 

 

“I am surprised that Dean hasn’t stabbed you yet. He doesn’t seem like the type to let his daughter run around.”

 

Gabriel swallowed back the fit of rage that was beginning to build inside of him. 

 

“Yeah, well he hasn’t.” 

 

Kali was quiet for a moment as she pondered all of the potential questions that she could ask her former lover. 

 

“You haven’t done anything stupid, have you? What a disaster if you got her pregnant or something.” 

 

Dean held a hand up. 

 

“We don’t say that word!” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

“Of course not! I stop that from happening.” 

 

Dean stood up, shaking his head. He wanted no further part of this conversation. Knowing that you had sex with Gabriel on regular bases was enough to make Dean want to barf! He felt at least safer knowing that Gabriel was doing something constructive! 

 

After Dean walked out, Gabriel glared back at Kali. 

 

“Just stay out of my way!”

 

One week later…

 

Gabriel couldn’t have been happier to have you back home! The past week he spent most of his time avoiding Kali at all costs. He dreaded you finding out that Kali was at the bunker. That was going to be one awkward conversation but that would come later. Gabriel would charm the pants off of you! Hopefully, that would cushion the blow of Gabriel’s ex-lover being in the same place. 

 

The moment you stepped off into the terminal, Gabriel was relieved to see that you were smiling. 

 

“She’s in a good mood. Good!” 

 

Gabriel thought as Dean stepped out. He expected you to come to him first but instead, you practically dove right in Gabriel’s arms. Dean’s eyes met Cas. The angel walked over and smiled. 

 

“It's good to see you, Dean. Have things at the bunker ...been taken care of?”

 

Dean put a hand on the back of his head. 

 

“Not really. We are just going to have to tell Y/n the truth.” 

 

Cas nodded. 

 

“When should we tell her? She looks ...busy.”

 

Dean regretted looking in your direction. You stood wrapped in Gabriel’s arms. The two of you were kissing like it had been fifty years since your last meeting. 

 

“Do you think they are going to try to have sex right here...in front of everyone?”

 

Cas managed to get out. Dean winced.

 

“Hey! You two...knock it off would you?” 

 

You, meanwhile, slowly broke your mouth away from Gabriel’s. 

 

“Hi dad.”

 

You said with a smile before going to Dean for a hug. 

 

“Have a good time?”

 

Dean asked. You nodded with a smile before going back to Gabriel. 

 

“We had a great time.” 

 

Dean and Gabriel exchanged a brief nod as you picked your bags up. 

 

“I am so ready to get back home!” 

 

You, blissfully unaware of what happened while you were away, went to get your bags. All you wanted at the moment was to take a nice hot shower and curl up with Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder to where Dean stood muttering quietly with Cas. 

 

“Well, let's hope that her good mood lasts when she gets home.” 

 

Dean nodded.

 

“Everything is going to be fine! We will just sit Y/n down and explain that we are doing our jobs. There is nothing going on between Kali and yourself. She has nothing to worry about.”

 

Gabriel frowned. Was Dean just talking to be talking? Did he really believe the shit that just came out of his mouth? There would be no way that you would take this “well!” You were going to be pissed and there would be hell to pay! 

 

“Do you know your daughter at all? Because I sure as hell do! The girl that I love is going to be ready to kick both of us in the balls! I didn’t even fucking do anything this time!” 

 

Dean blinked. 

 

“This is where you come in Casanova. Without us hearing, woo the pants off of her on the way home. Give her a bunch of cheesy promises that you can keep.” 

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“Fine but when this blows up in our faces...I am saying I told you so!”


	9. Chapter 9

The whole ride back to the bunker, you sat snuggled against Gabriel. 

 

“So what did you all do while I was away?”

 

Gabriel’s golden eyes fluttered up to the rearview mirror. Dean was staring back at him with a frown. Neither of the two had really rehearsed a grand story to tell you. They both had a feeling that you wouldn’t like the truth too well. It was time to face reality. You were going to find out everything very soon! 

 

Walking into the bunker, you were still eagerly telling Gabriel about your trip to New York. You couldn’t help but notice how strangely quiet that your lover had been from the time that he picked you up. He was all over you, that was normal but it was his silence that was worrying you. 

 

“I lost Cas at Time Square. Next time we go anywhere I am making a shirt for him that says if lost please return to Y/n. I, of course, will be wearing a shirt with my name on it. Thank god, he answered his cell phone.” 

 

“Yeah, that might be a good idea.”

 

Gabriel said softly. Having enough, you turned to face him. Gabriel was looking at you with guilty eyes. 

 

“Gabe, what is going on? You're acting weird. Oh shit! Is Sam okay?”

 

Gabriel held his hands up. 

 

“Sam is just fine. Y/n, I need to talk to you about something..eh...someone who is here. I don’t want you to think that there is anything weird going on between…”

 

Before Gabriel could finish his sentence, none other than Kali stepped into the room. Every red flag in your brain started going off. Here stood Gabriel’s ex-girlfriend and Gabriel was acting like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

 

You muttered as Dean came skidding into the room. Your father gave you his best “everything is okay and it is not what it seems” expressions. 

 

“Y/n, Kali is staying with us while we work on a case for her. She is in danger and we are helping her out. That is what we do.” Everything is cool.”

 

Dean felt like he needed to remind you of the fact that you were a hunter and sometimes you had to help people that you didn’t like. You looked between your father and Gabriel suspiciously. Since when did your dad work for a demigod (especially one that wanted to use him as a bargaining chip)? A better question was why did Gabriel act so calm and collected? What the fuck was that about? 

 

“Is this why I went to New York? So I wouldn’t know about her?”

 

Kali meanwhile, had eagerly walked over to you. 

 

“Y/n Winchester! Look how grown-up you are!”

 

Before you could get something snarky out, Kali had a hold of your face. She tiled your face up so you could look into her eyes. 

 

“You have grown up so much since our last meeting! You are so pretty!” 

 

You wanted to reach out and pop the bitch for everything! She was the reason that you watched Lucifer stabbed Gabriel (even if it was a big Gabriel joke) and the reason that you had one of the weirdest evenings of your life. If those damn demigods weren’t having a pow-wow, Mercury would have never called Lucifer. 

 

“There was also the fact that you watched her rub all over Gabriel.”

 

Your mind supplied. So what you were a teenager that Gabriel was not looking in any romantic way? You had feelings for Gabriel then. That was what mattered!

 

Kali was busy squeezing your chin and apparently prowling through your mind like a vicious lioness. 

 

“Excuse me but you are kind of hurting my face.”

 

Kali quickly let go. She gazed at you with a warm smile. She ignored Gabriel who was looking beyond uncomfortable with all of the physical attention that she was lavishing on you.

 

“I can’t believe how grown-up you are! You really have turned out well. You have a lot of talent and a strong mind. You look so much like your father! You have those same lovely green eyes.” 

 

You looked over your shoulder at Dean with a “help me” look. Dean meanwhile, smiled. 

 

“I guess my genes are strong.” 

 

“Thank Chuck for that.” 

 

You muttered before turning your attention back to Kali. 

 

“Yeah, it's been years since you saw me last. Not long enough if you ask me.”

 

“Y/n.”

 

Gabriel hissed. Kali gave the archangel a sneer. 

 

“Leave her alone! She can say what she wants to. She's a big girl and doesn’t need approval from you. Y/n, I would love to go get coffee and catch up. I have wondered how you had been doing over these past many years.”

 

You tried to stop yourself from wincing. Why on earth did she want to be your friend? 

 

“You poor dear, you have grown up without a mother…”

 

Ah, there it was! It all made sense now. You remembered doing some research about Kali being a strong mother figure. 

 

“No offense but I didn’t really go without.”

 

The next thing that you knew Kali was standing behind you awkwardly patting your hair. Yep, this was weird! 

 

Gabriel, meanwhile, had enough of this bunch of shit! 

 

“She isn’t a poodle!” 

 

He reached out, grabbed your arm, and pulled you to him. Kali did the same thing and pulled you back to her. 

 

“She doesn’t need you tugging her around like a child, archangel! She isn’t your toy!” 

 

Gabriel’s eyes were livid! You were honestly surprised that they weren’t glowing.

 

“If one of you breaks one of my arms off...I swear to god….”

 

You said coldly. Dean quickly walked over and pulled you back with him. He kept his arms around you in case one of the primordial beings in front of him decided to get in a tug of war game over you again.

 

“Kali, Y/n is just fine. We take care of her, Gabriel takes care of her…”

 

Kali smirked. Her eyes hadn’t left Gabriel’s furious face. Kali was partially surprised by Gabriel’s reactions when it came to you. The whole time that she had been with the trickster (archangel) he never once seemed to care about her the way that he did you. Kali had seen Gabriel flirt with other women right in front of her! He never had any regard for her feelings. 

 

Now here Gabriel stood and was ready to turn Kali into a pile of ashes. Kali had noticed how Gabriel’s eyes never left you. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn’t pretending to be someone else now and this is who Gabriel was supposed to be. He was supposed to be the protective lover to the “right” girl. Maybe you were the “right” girl.

 

“Gabriel takes care of her? I would compare that to a pack of wolves.” 

 

Your attention went back to Kali. You were beginning to look annoyed as well. 

 

“Gabriel is a wonderful boyfriend. Too bad that you didn’t get to see that side of him.”

 

You patted gently patted your father on the shoulder. Dean let you go reluctantly. 

 

Gabriel smiled when you came to his side. 

 

“What can I say? She’s crazy about me,”

 

Gabriel replied smugly. Kali rolled her eyes. 

 

“So, Y/n, about that coffee?”

 

You smiled, wanting to be polite in case Kali decided to take all of this personally. 

 

“Maybe tomorrow? I promised my evening for something else.” 

 

Dean and Cas both made the same matching frowns. Cas turned and walked from the room with Dean behind him muttering about needing a good stiff drink. 

 

Kali nodded. 

 

“That sounds wonderful. I would assume that you want some privacy since the two of you haven’t seen each other in a few weeks. Come find me in the morning, dear.” 

 

You nodded as Gabriel wrapped his arm around your waist. He shot Kali a look before guiding you toward the bedroom. 

 

Once the door was closed, you turned to face your lover. 

 

“What in the name of fuck was that?” 

 

Gabriel walked to the bed and sat down. He put his hands over his face before looking up at you with pleading eyes. 

 

“First off, I had nothing to do with this. You dads assumed that you wouldn’t be able to handle being around one of my ex-girlfriends.”

 

Ah, it all made sense now. This had Dean Winchester all over it! 

 

“Jeeze, I can handle being around Rowena. I think I can handle Kali. I may dream of punching Kali in the face but I’m not going to.” 

 

Gabriel sat up straight. He immediately looked annoyed. 

 

“You know about Rowena?”

 

You shrugged. 

 

“Gabriel, you have been with more women than I care to think about.” 

 

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“I don't want to talk about my ex-lovers. I wanted this to be about us.” 

 

You held a hand up.

 

“Why are you getting so huffy over me knowing about Rowena? Are there still feelings there?”

 

Gabriel jumped up. 

 

“Of course not! Why would you ask something like that?”

 

“Maybe because you are acting strange. Rowena is beautiful.” 

 

Gabriel shook his head. 

 

“You never told me that you knew about Rowena.” 

 

What did Gabriel expect? Sure, you didn’t know about every one of his lovers and you didn’t really want to. 

 

“Rowena, I can live with. The porn stars are the one that bothers me.” 

 

“Just stop!” 

 

Gabriel snapped. 

 

“You know we have never talked about this.”

 

You stated calmly. How you were being so clam was a miracle in itself. You didn’t like thinking about Gabriel's past. Maybe it was because you never really had one. You never went out with other guys to compare Gabriel to. 

 

“Why would you want to?”

 

Gabriel growled. 

 

“Well, it's kind of an important subject. I know you are not a man whore now. I know about your past okay? I about the porn stars and Monte Carlo. Dad told me about all of that. It doesn’t matter but I would rather hear about it from you then someone else...you know just in case another one of your exes shows up needing help.”

 

“Isn’t he a damn prince?”

 

Gabriel said standing up. He reached out and pulled his leather jacket back on. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

You asked calmly. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

 

“I need some time alone. I have been sitting here for two weeks trapped my ex-girlfriend waiting for you to come home. The last thing that I ever planned was to be discussing my love life with other people. I need to get some air.” 

 

Gabriel disappeared before you were able to make any kind of protest. Shrugging, you went and laid down on your bed. What did Gabriel expect? You would find out about his love life with other people at some point. Was your potentially becoming friends with Kali causing this sudden surge of anger? Time would only tell on that one.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning you woke up to no Gabriel. He really had to be mad not come back last night. You were still baffled as to why he got so angry about you wanting to know more about his past. Maybe it was the fact that you called him out on his womanizing ways? His past didn't matter to you but you would like to have known about it. In your opinion, you had that right...didn't you?

 

Walking into the kitchen, Kali stood in front of the stove. The last thing that you wanted to see or deal with this moaning was Kali. What if she started trying to “mother” you? Ugh, there was no way that you could handle that! You immediately sighed and sat down beside Jack. The Nephilim looked at you with his usual warm smile.

 

“So...what is she doing?”

 

Jack smiled again. He checked over his shoulder to make sure that the goddess in the kitchen was busy. Kali stood with Dean's “kiss the chef” apron on and was looking extremely proud of herself over something.

 

“Making your breakfast.”

 

“Making my breakfast?”

 

You questioned. Jack nodded. He motioned to Kali with his head.

 

“Yes, she told everyone to leave her alone while she cooked. The fire alarm hasn’t gone off so I guess we are good. Dean gave me the fire extinguisher to be safe. I think that I have figured out how it works.”

 

You chuckled at that. Jack was definitely growing on you. The kid wasn’t as awkward as you thought that he was. You couldn't help but internally sigh when looking at him. Jack reminded you so much of a combo of Cas and Gabriel. The Gabriel was innocent and didn't have the cares ridding on him that he did now.

 

“Where is Gabriel?”

 

Jack questioned. You shrugged.

 

“Beats me.” 

 

Jack was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. He wanted to make sure that he asked the best questions. The last thing that he wanted to do was upset you more.

 

“Is that why the two of you were fighting last night?”

 

“Oh Christ, everyone heard that?”

 

You asked before putting your head down on the table. 

 

“Gabriel has never done well with confrontation.” 

 

You looked up as Kali sat down an overcooked waffle in front of you. Kali seemed totally pleased with herself. You glanced over the woman’s shoulder to see the kitchen in total disarray. Jack was clearly as surprised as you! His eyes widened before silently laughing. 

 

“Yeah, we’ll he’ll tun back up eventually...I hope.”

 

You muttered. Kali patted your head and walked away. 

 

“I am getting ready to meet up with some of my friends. If you ever have time to hang out...feel free to call me. I took the liberty of putting my number in your phone.”

 

You put on your best fake smile. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

When Kali left, Jack tapped your plate and made a fresh waffle appear. You smiled as Jack offered you a fist bump. 

 

“Thanks, Jack. I was not about to eat whatever that was that she gave me.” 

 

Jack gave you an expression of total understanding. 

 

“She offered to fix me a bowl of cereal except she left out the cereal. I just had a bowl of milk.” 

 

Rolling your eyes, you stood up. 

 

“Want me to fix you something?”

 

Jack shook his head. 

 

“Nah, I don’t eat much. Thank you though. I am just taking my bowl of milk to the kitchen.” 

 

You spent the remainder of the morning cleaning the kitchen that Kali had destroyed. 

 

What the hell was she using to cook those waffles? Did she not know that there was Eggos in the freezer? It would have made the “clean up” a lot easier! 

 

“Hey.” 

 

You looked up from the last bit of dried up goo to Gabriel. The archangel stood in the doorway looking at you with a wary expression. You put down the sponge that you were holding. 

 

“Hey.”

 

You said back and started scrubbing the spot of goo again. Gabriel remained silent and watched you for a moment. He was surprised that you hadn’t started questioning where he was. 

 

“So what are you doing?””

 

You shrugged. 

 

“Cleaning up after Kali decided to play Gordon Ramsay. She’s gone by the way.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow 

 

“You didn’t eat what she fixed did you?”

 

You laughed bitterly. 

 

“No way I was about to eat that deep-fried doorstop. I like myself too much.”

 

Gabriel smirked. 

 

“Sugar, we need to talk about last night.” 

 

You didn’t look up for a moment. 

 

“You need to talk. I didn’t do anything. You were the one being with the stick shoved up their ass...not me.”

 

Gabriel muttered “crap” under his breath. He shoved have known that you were going to be feisty and sarcastic.

 

“Yeah, I guess I did have a stick shoved up my ass. I was mad because I…Y/n what does any of that matter?! I am here. I’m back because I loved you.”

 

Gabriel stood balling his hands into fists. The fact that you weren’t even looking at him was making him nutty! This was making every ounce of PTSD that was still left in Gabriel come simmering back to the surface. The two of you never fought ...not until you wanted to go back with your family. If the two of you had just stayed on your own then none of this would be happening! 

“You were screaming at my face, Gabriel. Sure, that isn’t something that we should talk about. Okay...what do I know? I forgot that I am just an ignorant child that knows nothing about the world…”

 

Gabriel’s mouth fell.

 

“No hold on a minute, little lady!”

 

“Little lady?!”

 

You questioned and looked up as Sam and Dean walked in freezing the conversation. 

 

“Hey, we’re back.”

 

Sam said with a smile. You met Gabriel’s cold glare a moment before turning to your father and freezing. Dean stood holding a very young baby.

 

“Um...okay.”

 

You said, curiously. This was definitely the last thing that you expected Dean to be hauling in! 

 

“Dad, is that a baby?”

 

Dean nodded as the baby started to make noises. You glanced over your shoulder at Gabriel. He looked as confused as you did. 

 

“Yes, yes it is.”

 

Dean said. You scratched your head in confusion.

 

“Where did you get a baby? A better question is where is the kid's parents? We can’t just be stealing people’s kids!”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh please! We didn’t steal it! She belongs to a lady that we exercised a demon out of. She needs some time to relax and heal up. We offered to keep an eye on little Molly here. She kinda reminds me of you as a baby. Ah, the days when you weren’t so mouthy and didn’t have an archangel.”

 

Dean chuckled at the glare on Gabriel’s face. You, meanwhile, had wandered over and was looking at the baby. 

 

“So...what do we do with her? I mean, we don’t have baby stuff around here.”

 

Dean grinned. 

 

“If you will keep an eye on the kid, Sam and I are going to load up on baby goods.” 

 

You awkwardly took the squirming baby into your arms. Adjusting the baby, you looked down at her little round face. Shining blue eyes looked up at you before yawning. 

 

“She smells like a bottle of baby lotion.” 

 

You muttered before snuggling your face again the baby’s little nearly bald head.

 

“She’s really cute. Kind of makes me want one. Hey, look at that my ovaries do work.” 

 

Sam, Dean, and Gabriel all looked alarmed at that comment. Gabriel and Dean more so than Sam. Dean quickly stepped out. 

 

“She’s only staying a few days and this place isn’t able to handle two Nephilim.”

 

Dean snapped. Gabriel held his hands up. 

 

“No! No way in fucking hell! I will sell myself back to Asmodeus, providing he was still alive, before I go creating a Nephilim! Y/n give the kid to Sam and tell your ovaries to hush!”

 

Gabriel vanished from the room without another word! The last thing that he was about to do was sit around and watch you fall in love with a kid. There would be no way that he would even consider letting you mention the words “Gabriel, I want a baby. “ 

 

(meanwhile)

 

You stood in the same place that you were when Gabriel vanished. Dean and Sam exchanged weird looks. 

 

“So what was that?”

 

Dean questioned. You adjusted the baby in your arms. 

 

“Gabriel and I are having our first big fight. Might want to get the camera.” 

 

Dean tilted his head with a frown. 

 

“Your first fight?”

 

You nodded. 

 

“Hard to believe, huh? What can I say...neither of us like drama.”

 

Dean started laughing. 

 

“Don’t like drama? You can throw down an argument better than I can! I don’t want to get in on this but you do need to turn your ovaries off. I am too young to be a grandpa and I don’t want you having a baby with Gabriel. Take care of that kid. Give it in an hour, your ovaries will stop working when you have to change a poopy diaper.” 

 

You rolled your eyes. 

 

“You know that I don’t want kids, dad. Hunting is my life.”

 

Dean reached out and patted your head. 

 

“We’ll be back in a jiffy.”


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel didn’t return for the rest of the evening. After Sam and Dean returned with baby items, they “magically” received another small case in town that needed to be done urgently. They would be back in a few hours.

 

This left Jack and yourself to keep an eye on baby Molly. Gabriel hadn’t come back from wherever he was. As much as you wanted to sit and brood over your first relationship fight, you didn’t have the time. Molly needed you right now!

 

You knew that you needed to sit down and talk to Gabriel about everything. The two of you needed to talk about his past and yours as well. You were honest when you said that you didn't care about Rowena...okay....that was a lie. You did feel threatened. Rowena was a beautiful woman! The porn stars were probably beautiful women. If Gabriel got tired of them and could satisfy himself...what was going to keep him happy with you?

 

“I need to stop! I need to worry about Molly...”

 

For the first hour, the baby was delightfully happy. She was giggling over Jack making funny faces at her. The happy moment ended quickly and she let out an ear-shattering wail. Jack put his hand over his ears as the two of you tried everything that you could think of. 

 

“What do you think is wrong with her?”

 

Jack asked as the two of you leaned over the table looking at the now puffy-eyed baby. 

 

“I don’t know. We’ve fed her, changed her, read to her, walked around the whole house with her. What else is there?” 

 

Jack leaned over the table further. His eyes widened. 

 

“I think she is sprouting teeth!” 

 

You followed Jack’s lead and looked into the baby’s mouth. Sure enough, you could see a small white tooth coming through the gums. 

 

“That is exactly her problem.”

 

“What do we do about it? I don’t think that Dean bought one of those teething ring things.” 

 

You put a hand on your head and began to pace the room. Maybe Gabriel was right. You weren’t cut out to be a mother after all. If you couldn’t handle something as simple as a teething baby...how were you supposed to handle a Nephilim child?! There would be no way that you would be able to handle it on your own. At the moment, you were convinced that Gabriel would have no part of it! 

 

“I think dad used to give me frozen waffles to chew on or something...which seems completely unsafe now that you think about it. I am surprised that I didn’t choke on waffle bits.” 

 

“And to think that I was compared to a pack of wolves.” 

 

You looked up to see Gabriel in the doorway. He still looked as annoyed as he did the night before after you mentioned Rowena and the porn stars. Swallowing back the barrage of sarcasm that you were ready to let fly, you turned to your boyfriend. 

 

“You aren’t a pack of wolves.”

 

Gabriel seemed to ignore your comment and focus his attention on baby Molly. 

 

“Why is that thing crying?”

 

You rolled your eyes. 

 

“She is a baby and apparently, she is teething.”

 

Gabriel frowned, looking almost disgusted. 

 

“Gross. She will probably bite you.”

 

You sighed.

 

“You know that I was a baby once too. I'm sure I was probably doing the same thing.”

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

“But you were you. I don’t know that kid.”

 

“You aren’t trying. You are too busy throwing a fit because I mentioned something about us having a…”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT!”

 

You held a hand up and walked back into the kitchen in search of a bottle. Arguing with Gabriel was the last thing that you wanted to be doing. You picked up the half-empty bottle that Molly had finished. 

 

Picking Molly up out of her car seat, you made sure to give Gabriel a glare. He rolled his eyes and turned walking from the room. 

 

Jack, meanwhile, was oblivious to the negativity. He was busy waving a toy in front of Molly’s face. 

 

“So Y/n, I really need some pants. Would you like to come to the mall? Dean was supposed to take me but as you can see that didn’t happen.” 

 

Maybe getting out of the house was exactly what you needed. Maybe getting away from Gabriel for a bit was what you needed! 

 

Jack was slowly turning into one of your best friends. You could talk to Jack about stuff that you couldn’t even dream of saying to Dean or Cas. Since Gabriel was on some kind of high horse, “talking” really wasn’t happening. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds nice. I need to get out of the house for a bit anyway.”

 

Gabriel walked back into the room.

 

“Like hell, I am about to let the two of you go out alone.” 

 

You wanted to tell Gabriel that you didn’t want to go anywhere with him but decided it would be a lost cause. 

 

“Just because he comes along doesn’t mean that you have to talk to him.”

 

You thought as Jack smiled. 

 

“Great! I’ll grab Molly and her carrier.” 

 

Half an hour later, you stood waiting for Jack to try on jeans. You held Molly in your arms while walking around the store to keep the kid quiet. Gabriel, meanwhile, stood near the front of the store so he could keep an eye on you. 

 

He was being an ass and he knew it. You didn’t deserve all of the venom that he was throwing your way but you didn’t understand how serious all of this was! There was no way that you understood how serious giving birth to a Nephilim would be. Clearly, the whole “tough love” method wasn’t working. Gabriel even considered going up to heaven, “borrowing” Kelly Klein, and having her tell you how joyous all of this was for her! 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes thinking about Kelly Klein and the literal hell that she went through. No one deserved that. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone and clearly, Lucifer didn't care. If it had been you in that predicament, Gabriel would have never left you alone period.

 

“She would tell me to kick rocks too.”

 

Gabriel thought with a smirk. His smile faded quickly. What if it were you and not Kelly? Gabriel wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if you died because of him. The thought of you dying made every PTSD fused molecule in Gabriel begin to swim. 

 

He clenched his fists to stop the panic attack that he felt coming. 

 

“It's not going to happen. I can keep her safe.”

 

Gabriel muttered to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Molly let out a wail. You had stopped walking and looked down at the baby with wide eyes. Jack stepped out of the dressing room in his new jeans. 

 

“Is she okay?”

 

He asked. You, meanwhile, nodded. 

 

“I don’t think she likes shopping or she needs a nap.” 

 

You looked up as an old woman stopped in front of the two of you. She smiled sweetly. 

 

“Awe, you two make the cutest new parents! How old is your baby?”

 

Jack glanced over at you. The two of you were fighting the urge to start laughing. Jack smiled. 

 

“Her name is Molly.” 

 

The old woman smiled again. 

 

“She looks so much like the two of you. It's good to see two young parents being so responsible!” 

 

When the woman walked off, the two of you burst out laughing. Jack pointed to Molly then at the two of you. 

 

“She doesn’t look a thing like us!” 

 

You shook your head. 

 

“She’s old Jack. Her vision has probably gone south.” 

 

Jack, meanwhile, glanced at Gabriel. His uncle looked beyond livid. The fact that Gabriel hadn’t tried to attack him, told Jack how much Gabriel actually cared for him.

 

You followed Jack’s vision and turned to your furious boyfriend. 

 

“Gabriel, she was an old lady. That was totally innocent…”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes (for the thousandth time that day). 

 

“There is no way that Jack could handle this. He’s way too young for such a child. Hell, we aren’t even mature enough for this!” 

 

The frustration of the day was beginning to wear on you too. Gabriel literally had no faith in just what you could do! Did he not think that you were capable. Sure, you wanted to spend your life hunting but who was he to determine if you would be a good mother or not! 

 

Dean was a decent father! Granted, you grew up a lot faster than you needed to and was probably doing things that you shouldn’t have when you were a kid. That didn’t mean that Dean was a horrible father! 

“It isn’t your decision to decide how I live my life, Gabriel! You may be my boyfriend but you are NOT my father! I have two! I don’t need a third one! Either be my boyfriend or get the fuck away from me! Jack, at this moment, appears to be a better boyfriend than you are at the moment!”

 

“He’s 2! He’ll do whatever you want! Fuck, go jingle your keys in front of him and he will be amused for hours!” 

 

You crossed your arms over your chest and looked back to where Jack had been standing. The boy had gone back into the dressing room. For that, you were thankful! You would have been devastated if Jack had heard just how cold his uncle was being! 

 

“And you are acting like a two-year-old! Let's just go home! I’m done with you!” 

 

Gabriel looked surprised by that comment. 

 

“So we are breaking up because I told you how I feel? That’s mature!”

 

“You are nothing but a cold jackass! I’m done. No more us! Bye-bye boyfriend! Go play with your porn stars! I’ll call Rowena if you want!” 

 

Gabriel turned and walked out of the store. The whole ride back to the bunker was silent and uncomfortable. Neither Gabriel nor yourself said a word or looked in each other’s direction. Jack sat quietly looking between the two of you. He wasn’t about to say that he had heard every word. Was it his fault that the two of you broke up? He sure hoped not! Jack hated knowing that there was the possibility that he was the reason that his best friend and uncle just broke up with each other! 

 

Jack considered speaking a few times but stopped himself each time. The expressions on yours and Gabriel’s faces stopped him. Your green eyes were looking angrily out onto the street while Gabriel looked out the passenger side window furiously.

 

“This is my fault.”

 

Jack thought sadly. Maybe it was time for him to have a famous conversation with Cas to see what he could do. 

 

Arriving back at the bunker, you walked in with baby Molly in your arms. The furious expression on your face hadn’t vanished since breaking up with Gabriel at the mall. 

 

Dean looked up from his place at the table. A half-eaten sandwich was in front of him. Cas, meanwhile, was sitting across from Dean and looked concerned too. He stood up as you placed Molly in his arms. 

 

“What’s up with you?”

 

Dean asked as Gabriel walked in muttering quietly to Jack. 

 

“Some old lady, that can’t see, thought that Molly was mine and Jack’s.” 

 

Dean glanced at Gabriel and winced. 

 

“I take it that he’s mad?” 

 

You rolled your eyes. 

 

“That’s one way to put it. Someone is feeling angry and ignored.”

 

“Someone can hear.”

 

Gabriel snapped. You didn’t bother to say anything to Gabriel. Looking back to your father, the realization of everything began to hit home. You had broken up with Gabriel. There was no more Gabriel and Y/n. The couple that never should have happened was officially over. 

 

You swallowed back the angry tears. 

 

“Dad, you are getting a gift and it isn’t even your birthday. Gabriel and I broke up.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Dean questioned. Cas tilted his head. 

 

“Y/n, what do you mean?” 

 

“Exactly what I said. We are done, over, kaput, bye-bye birdy!” 

 

You turned and stormed to your room without another word. The last thing that you wanted was to be a part of this conversation. If Dean and Cas wanted to question Gabriel then they could do it without you! For you, it was time to lay in bed and pout.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning you woke up at the foot of the bed with no recollection of how you had gotten there. Once you had slammed your bedroom door and warded it against archangels it was time to hit up the fifth of whiskey that was in your sock drawer. 

 

Moaning, you sat up and looked at the clock. 9:45. You muttered some choice curse words under your breath before hauling your ass out of bed. Maybe if you were lucky, Gabriel wouldn’t start trying to make up until after you had your hangover disappear. 

 

Very funny ...nice hope.

 

You thought before putting on your sunglasses. Gabriel would probably be parked right outside of your bedroom door. He was probably waiting for the chance to apologize for being an angry jealous doofus. The only question now was, did you want to forgive him? 

 

Part of you said fuck it. He got what he got. The other part was pleading to make up with the archangel. He was, after all, your first boyfriend and you did love him. You couldn’t help having the feeling that if the two of you did break up; Gabriel would go right back to his old ways. Could you really handle the thought of seeing him all over some porn star? You knew that you couldn’t. 

 

You couldn’t help but think how if Gabriel would just have been honest with you then none of this would be happening. You needed the truth..about Rowena, Kali, the porn stars...everything. Gabriel knew everything about you and you knew so little about him. 

 

“A relationship built on dishonesty won’t go far.” 

 

Dean’s words came to mind immediately. You sighed. Here was another prime example of your father being right. Were you going to tell him this news? Hell no! 

 

You were stunned to see no sign of Gabriel outside of your bedroom door when you opened it. Was he already gone and doing his own thing?

 

When you walked into the kitchen with your sunglasses on Dean looked up with a smile. 

 

“Someone has their hangover goggles on.” 

 

You gave Dean a cold glare before looking around the room. The moment that your eyes landed on Gabriel, you were relieved. He sat across from Cas looking down at the table with devastated eyes. If the two of you had no previous relations, you would have wondered who pissed in his cheerios. 

 

Gabriel only looked up when Dean made the comment about hangover goggles. You were again thankful that he couldn’t see your eyes (or so you stupidly thought). Gabriel looked disappointed as you sunk into the chair beside Jack. 

 

The nephilim turned his attention to you. He spoke in a nice soothing voice that didn’t make your head pound. 

 

“Are you hunger over? Dean said that you would be.”

 

You winced as Dean slammed the refrigerator door. 

 

“Yeah, he was right. At least I got wasted in my room and didn’t wake up with some stranger that I didn’t know.”

 

You fought the urge to smile as Dean crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“How much did you drink?”

 

“Dad, can we skip the Spanish Inquisition? I really don’t feel great and your voice echoes. Besides I’m an adult. If I was to get plastered it shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Dean didn’t say anything but he really didn’t have to. He gave you that parental look of contempt that you knew so well. You got it anytime that you did something that wasn’t too great in his opinion (forget the fact that he drank like a fish a vast majority of the time).

 

“Fine. Good point. I’m going to fix some sausage, Anyone want some?”

 

“Dean.”

 

Gabriel’s voice was calm as you whimpered. The last thing that you wanted to think about was sausage!

 

“I got the good kind too. It doesn’t have those little hard things in it that gets stuck in your teeth.” 

 

That was all it took to get you out of the chair and making a brisk run to the bathroom. 

 

Gabriel turned his attention back to Dean. 

 

“For being her dad, you really are a shit.”

 

Dean put a hand on his chest mocking surprise. 

 

“Well forgive me for not wanting my child to become a functioning alcoholic like the rest of us. What do you care anyway? You aren’t her boyfriend anymore!” 

 

After that sentence left Dean’s mouth, he was slammed across the room. Gabriel was out of his seat and slowly approaching Dean with livid glowing eyes. 

 

“You might be her father, however, I have no problem tearing you limb from limb over a comment like that.” 

 

Jack, meanwhile, knew that this was the last thing that you needed to see when you came out of the bathroom. He stood and slowly put a hand on his uncle’s back. 

 

“Gabriel, stop. Y/n won’t be happy seeing this either. You should go check on her.” 

 

Gabriel’s eyes slowly returned to normal before he turned to face Jack. The kid was right. If he wanted to fix things between the two of you throwing Dean across the room was not the solution to his problems. 

 

“I really am convinced that Y/n was raised by a pack of wolves. You are more like her brother then her father.” 

 

Gabriel snapped in Dean’s direction before disappearing. 

 

Meanwhile, 

 

You stood in the bathroom, hovering over the sink. After being able to get up from the toilet, you weren’t sure if you would be able to move far. 

 

“You okay?”

 

You couldn’t even look up at Gabriel. His voice wasn’t cold or angry. He sounded just like your normal Gabe. 

 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

 

You said softly. Gabriel didn’t move from his place by the door. If you were in a fighting mood, he didn’t want to get punched. 

 

“I can make you feel better if you want.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

You snapped. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Here was that “Winchester charm” that he loved so much! Nothing about it was charming! You could be the most stubborn human that he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. 

 

“We need to talk about what happened last night and not the part about you being drunk off of your ass.”

 

You opened your eyes to look at Gabriel through the bathroom mirror. The last thing that you really wanted to see was his “holier than thou” expression glaring at you. Thankfully, he stood looking at you with an expression of worry. 

 

Good...the little shit should be worried! 

 

You thought smugly. 

 

“That isn’t nice.”

 

Gabriel muttered.

 

“Stop reading my mind without my permission.”

 

You hissed before turning to face the archangel. Gabriel held his hands up. 

 

“That is the only option I have at the moment, thank you. You won’t even talk to me.” 

 

Your mouth dropped. 

 

“Well, if this isn’t the pot calling the kettle black! You want me to talk to you but you won’t talk to me about anything! Sorry but that isn’t how it works, Gabriel.” 

 

“So you just want to throw away everything that we have because I didn’t want to talk about my less than glamorous days? I figured that you would just be happy that I wasn’t sleeping around now.”

 

It was your turn to roll your eyes. 

 

“Well if that isn’t a comforting thought! Look, I am going hunting alone for a few weeks. When I get back I will let you know if you have a girlfriend or not.” 

 

Gabriel was clearly not “thrilled” with this! His golden eyes narrowed on your face and for a moment you were worried. 

 

“That isn’t fair! You want me to just sit here and wait for you to decide what you want? You want me to just sit here in this bunker and wonder if I have wasted the past year of my life.” 

 

You shrugged. 

 

“What is one year to you, anyway? You have had millions of years. You can consider it a little smudge on your record.”

 

Gabriel’s mouth dropped as he turned and walked from the room.

 

“Your unbelievable, kid.”

 

When it came time for you to leave, Gabriel was nowhere to be found. You waited for a moment to see if he popped out of nowhere to beg you to stay. He didn’t. 

 

You turned your attention back to Dean. It didn’t take being Dean Winchester’s daughter to know that he didn’t like this idea. He didn’t like the thought of you hunting alone. Dean knew that you could do it but he didn’t want you to. When you turned down his invitation of Jack tagging along, Dean knew that you “needed” some time. 

 

“I checked the oil in your car and you tire pressure. You should be good to go.” 

 

He said as you threw your bag in the back of your SUV. You closed the hatchback and turned to Dean. He was worried. This was exactly what happened when your own mother died years before. She went on a hunting trip alone and never came home. You could see that same worry in Dean’s eyes now. 

 

To the world, you were Dean’s “sister.” That relationship would stop the questions. Only a few people knew the truth of who you were. People would never believe that you were his daughter anyway.

 

“I’ll be fine, dad. I won’t be gone long.” 

 

Dean reached out and pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. 

 

“Just be careful. Don’t do anything stupid. If you get into any trouble, you know how to get a hold of Cas.” 

 

You nodded. 

 

“I know, dad.” 

 

As you started to get in your SUV, Dean reached out and grabbed your hand. 

 

“Whatever you decide, with Gabriel, I support you.” 

 

You faked a smile. That was the best that you could come up with at the moment without bursting into tears. You had half expected Gabriel to appear in the passenger seat and not take “get out” as an answer. When he didn’t even show up to tell you goodbye, you wondered if this was his way of saying, “You are right. We shouldn’t be together.” 

 

What you didn’t know, Gabriel was watching. He stood a few feet away keeping himself invisible. He was silently begging you not to go. 

 

The next two weeks were the longest of your life. You were having fun doing some jobs on your own but your heart wasn’t in it like normal. You spent a vast majority of your time drinking in cheap bars. That seemed to be the solution to your problems...just like Dean.

 

You hadn’t spoken to Gabriel the whole time that you were away. He didn’t reach out once, which surprised you. Did he actually think that you didn’t want to talk to him? Maybe your “tough girl” front actually worked for once! The one time that you didn’t want your stellar attitude to not work it did. 

 

“Good job, Y/n.”

 

You muttered before downing a shot of whiskey that was in front of you. The bar itself was a little hole in the wall joint that many people didn’t visit. You were thankful for this. The fewer people that may try to talk to you the better off things were! 

 

“Y/n?”

 

You groaned hearing your name. Slowly turning, you froze seeing none other than Chuck in front of you. This was the last person that you ever expected to see in this shit hole. 

 

“Chuck Shurley. What brings you to this neck of the woods? Wherever the hell we are that is…”

 

Chuck grinned. 

 

“El Reno.”

 

You took another sip of your drink.

 

“Good ole Oklahoma! Great place to be!” 

 

Chuck raised an eyebrow before sliding onto the barstool beside you. He looked over the empty shot glasses in front of you. 

 

“Boy you have really drunk a lot.” 

 

You held up the drink in your hand and toasted him. 

 

“Stick around, pal. I am about to get plastered.” 

 

Chuck winced. 

 

“How about we go back to your hotel room and watch Twister or something”

 

You laughed. 

 

“You know that movie has always got me! How many Bill Paxtons does it take to want to slam your head against a wall? God, there are some poorly ass written characters in that movie! All we see is couples arguing. Its like the Lifetime of disaster films.”

 

Chuck smiled. 

 

“Yeah, I have to agree with you there too. So why are you here alone and drinking like a fish?”

 

You chuckled. 

 

“Just got a lot on my mind.” 

 

“Gabriel, perhaps?”

 

You almost spit your drink when Gabriel’s name left Chuck’s mouth. Sitting down your drink, you turned to face the man at your side. Chuck smiled. 

 

“How do you know about Gabriel?”

 

Chuck waited for your slight drunken stupor to go away.

 

“I know everything.” 

 

He replied with a smirk. You were silent for a moment as you contemplated what Chuck’s comment meant. 

 

“What number am I thinking about?”

 

“Y/n, that isn’t nice...32.”

 

You scooted your bar stool back slightly. 

 

“Lucky guess.”

 

Chuck sighed before snapping his fingers and left you totally sober. 

 

“Chuck, what are you?”

 

You asked. Chuck smiled. He knew it was time to clue you in on what exactly he was. It was evident that Dean and Cas hadn’t told you. Chuck snapped his fingers again. This time he let you see JUST who he was. Your mouth dropped. 

 

“Fuck...shit...crap…”

 

Chuck laughed. 

 

“That’s the reaction that most people have as well.” 

 

You sat quietly a few moments trying to take everything in that just happened. Chuck was God. He knew about Gabriel and yourself as a couple. Oh, hell that meant he knew exactly WHAT you had been doing with Gabriel! 

 

“Yeah, I know about that too. It would be great if you would stop thinking about what you have done with my son.” 

 

You looked up.

 

“Sorry but not sorry? Well, you don’t have to worry about it...we aren’t together right now anyhow.” 

 

Chuck ordered you a glass of water and held it out to you innocently. 

 

“Here have some water and count to ten. Everything with Gabriel will be just fine! That is actually why I am here…”

 

You held a hand up. 

 

“No offense Chuck but I don’t really want any help in my fucked up relationship with an archangel.” 

 

Chuck smiled. 

 

“It isn’t fucked up. This is exactly how I planned it!” 

 

You looked up with a disturbed expression. 

 

“How you planned it? Wait, you planned this? Why in the world would you want this for your son? Are you some kind of sick in the head bastard or something?”

 

Chuck giggled at that. 

 

“You sound just like your father. It's so amusing...almost like the cat blog that I run. Gabriel is the only archangel that I would have chosen this for. Michael is too bossy. The two of you would never get along. Raphael is well dead because of Castiel. Lucifer is Lucifer and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. That would leave Gabriel. He has the most capacity to care and love. My son is exactly how I want him to be...mostly...okay he can be when he wants to. Sometimes, he is a pain in the ass.”

 

“I guess I can agree with you there. Look, Chuck, God,...”

 

“Just Chuck.”

 

He replied with a bigger grin. You blinked a few times. 

 

“...Okay ...Chuck...I don’t want Gabriel to be with me just because it's some creative scheme that you came up with for your Supernatural books. I want him with me because he wants to be.” 

 

Chuck held a hand up again. 

 

“He is! He wants to be with you! He loves you...very deeply. Yeah, the two of you fight like cats and dogs but I know that you both love each other. That is why I want you to have a nephilim.” 

 

You dropped the glass of water that you were holding. 

 

“Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you said?!? What kind of sick in the head Dr. Frankenstein monster are you?” 

 

Chuck sighed. 

 

“I’m not sick in the head. This is a good idea.”

 

You stood up off of your bar stool and quietly pointed your finger at Chuck not saying anything for a few moments. 

 

“1. I am not dying because you want to play grandpa! 2. Lucifer already beat you to the nephilim punch! Go play with Jack! He’s a lovely boy!” 

 

This was the biggest bunch of bullshit that you had heard in a long time! 

 

“You are making this harder than it should be, Y/n. Even Mary didn’t give us this much trouble.” 

 

“Chuck this isn’t the second fucking coming! I swear, Chuck, all that you do is screw with our family! Why don’t you go screw with the Joneses for a change...give the Winchesters a break. We’ve earned it!”

 

You motioned the bartender over for another shot of whiskey. Chuck eyed the drink in your hand. 

 

“I wouldn’t drink that.” 

 

“And why the hell not? I think I earned a drink for not trying to punch you.”

 

Chuck was too innocent and giddy for his own good. 

 

“You are already pregnant. Lucky for me that you and Gabriel have sex like bunnies.” 

 

That was the last thing that you expected! You were pregnant?! How did you not realize it! Better yet...what were you going to tell your own father? 

 

Chuck reached out and took your hand in his. 

 

“I want to address your concerns. You are not going to die because I planned this. Lucifer creating a nephilim was not part of the divine plan. I do find it regrettable that Kelly Kline had to die. She seemed like a lovely woman. I agree with you, I am sure that Jack is a lovely kid but he doesn’t have the fight family lineage. You being a Winchester just makes all of this easier!” 

 

You put your head down on the bar and tried to take everything in. This was more than your brain could handle at the moment. Looking back up, you frowned. 

 

“Chuck, I have been drinking an insane amount of booze over the past week…”

 

Chuck silenced you. 

 

“Lucky that the baby’s father is an archangel, huh? Gabriel’s grace kept the baby safe while you participated in less than ideal behavior.” 

 

“Hey, you are the one that just showed up, pal.” 

 

You looked down at your feet before laughing. 

 

“So I don’t get an archangel to tell me the great news like Mary did? Seems kind of like a rip-off.” 

 

Chuck put a hand over his face.

 

“I can go get Gabriel and have him tell you if you would like?” 

 

It was your turn to laugh hard at that! Gabriel was going to freak the fuck out! There would be no calm archangel coming to tell you anything. Gabriel would be straight up ready to burn the world down! 

 

“Chuck, you’re telling Gabriel and I am going to watch. You are also going to tell Sam and Dean. You better be ready to do some godly magic too.”

 

Chuck’s eager grin faded. Apparently, he was realizing that telling his hot-headed son and your family was going to be a rather “miserable” experience! 

 

“So you are agreeing to all of this?” 

 

You held your hands up in frustration.

 

“It seems like I don’t really have much of a choice! I’m already pregnant and I don’t think that there is no getting rid of the thing inside of me. I swear, Chuck if I die because of this I will be haunting your ass! I will follow you around and make the most obnoxious noises for the rest of eternity!” 

 

Chuck held out his hand. You slowly reached out as he grabbed yours and shook it eagerly. 

 

“You won’t die! You have my word. Now, I suppose we should get back to Kansas and tell Gabriel.” 

 

You laughed bitterly and pulled your coat on. 

 

“Better bring you a helmet.”


	13. Chapter 13

Arriving back at the bunker, you were still scratching your head about the conversation with Chuck. How in the world did he go from being MIA to breaking one of heaven’s oldest rules? Chuck was not about to just go contradict himself because he wanted to be a grandparent! Any idiot would know that! Chuck had a motive and what it was scared you! 

 

Dean was sitting at the table with Gabriel when you walked in. They both looked up totally surprised to see you. Gabriel’s eyes immediately fell on Chuck. The fact that Gabriel didn’t automatically start cussing Chuck out, told you that Chuck hadn’t clued his youngest son on the fact daddy was home. 

 

“Y/n, who is that?”

 

Gabriel asked with a sneer in Chuck’s direction. You knew exactly what the archangel was thinking. 

 

“It isn’t what you think, Gabriel. This is Chuck. He has some stuff to tell you all.” 

 

Dean groaned before standing up. This was the last thing that he wanted to deal with! Every time Chuck came around all hell would break loose.

 

Gabriel stood up and looked between Chuck and yourself. The jealousy was flashing in his eyes. If he got too angry too quickly it would be bad! The last thing that you wanted was for Gabriel to lose his temper then try to attack Chuck. That would NOT go well! 

 

You quickly walked across the room and wrapped your arms around Gabriel’s waist. The archangel was stunned! This was the last thing that he expected you to do! Gabriel was expecting to have to do some major romance to charm you over He stood motionless for a moment before holding you back. Gabriel had been in the mindset that he would never get to hold you again. 

 

Dean, meanwhile, watched the two of you before shrugging and turning back to Chuck. He had expected that you would take Gabriel back eventually but this was quicker than he expected too. The less that he had to look at the two of you all over each other was just fine with him.

 

“What can we do for you, Chuck?” 

 

Dean asked tiredly. Chuck smiled. 

 

“It's good to see you all! Before I get started, Gabriel do you recognize me at all?”

 

Gabriel looked up and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Some scrawny little guy that was about to get punched?” 

 

“Gabe!”

 

You hissed under your breath. Gabriel’s amber eyes had not deviated from Chuck’s smiling face. Chuck, meanwhile, was grinning like a fool. 

 

“Earth to Chuck!” 

 

Dean snapped. Chuck gave Dean an innocent smile before focusing his attention on his youngest son.

 

“It's good to see you! It's been a very long time.” 

 

Gabriel frowned. 

 

“No offense but I have no damn clue who you are. I drink a lot so that may explain that.”

 

Chuck’s cocky little grin turned into a concerned parental look of contempt. You looked between the two with a wince. 

 

“Gabriel, please stop talking.”

 

You muttered to your obviously ready to fight boyfriend. If he took like two seconds to read your mind, he would know that you had zero interest in Chuck. You sighed. It didn’t take you being Gabriel’s girlfriend for well over a year to realize that he was feeling threatened...and for no reason. 

 

Chuck’s sly grin returned as he said something in enochian. Gabriel became instantly tense in your arms but tightened his grasp on your body.

 

“Gabriel!”

 

You squeaked when his grasp became a little too tight for your liking. Chuck even began to look concerned. 

 

“Gabriel, I wouldn’t do that.” 

 

Gabriel relaxed before focusing everything that he had on Chuck. 

 

“Hi...dad.”

 

Gabriel finally managed to say in a cold sneering voice that made you shiver. Chuck either totally didn’t get his son’s coldness or chose to ignore it. 

 

“It's good to see you, son.” 

 

Gabriel scowled even harder. 

 

“I wish that I could say the same. So why are you here and not visiting Michael? I’m sure he is still holding out for your return.” 

 

Gabriel walked away from you and sat down on the couch. He put his feet on the coffee table and kept his watchful gaze on Chuck. 

 

Chuck was honestly stunned by Gabriel’s cold welcome.

 

“I thought that it would be best to visit you first. I am sure that Michael will be just fine. Michael and Raphael will be just fine for a bit longer.” 

 

Gabriel laughed bitterly at that. 

 

“Raphael won’t be doing much of anything.” 

 

“Why is that?”

 

Chuck questioned. Gabriel rolled his eyes. This was just a great example of how absent of a dad Chuck really was.

 

“I don’t know...instinct...intuition...the fact that he’s been dead for years now.” 

 

Chuck’s smile faded. 

 

“That’s too bad ...I could have used him too.” 

 

Gabriel gave his father a small shrug. 

“If you need something then I suggest you go and find Michael because I am not doing jack fucking shit for you.” 

 

Chuck laughed before turning his attention to you. Immediately that sick realization that this was how Chuck was going to tell Gabriel about you being pregnant. You had hoped that Chuck would tell Gabriel gently. That was all going up in flames now! 

 

“You already have.”

 

Gabriel frowned. 

 

“Excuse me? I haven’t seen you in over a million years. What the hell did I do for you recently?” 

 

Chuck grinned and motioned to you. 

 

“I think that it is time to tell all of you why I am here. I decided to change some of my rules. Like you can wear brown with black now...polka dots with stripes...Y/n is pregnant.” 

 

Christ….really? 

 

That was the best thing that you could think when Chuck said that. You had expected him to gently tell Gabriel and your family. Not use it as a follow up to wearing stripes with polka dots. 

 

After a moment, you dared to look up. Sam and Dean’s mouths hung open. Cas, who hadn’t moved from the table, was squeezing it so tightly that it cracked. You nervously turned to Gabriel. He was staring icily at his father. You hadn’t seen this expression on Gabriel’s face before. This was sheer fury! 

 

Maybe it was the foolish girl in you or something else but you hoped that Gabriel would at least smile when he was told this information. The sensible side in you, however, knew otherwise. Neither Gabriel nor yourself had even discussed having a child. The topic of a nephilim was a big no-no that hadn’t even been thought of. You both knew what happened to poor Kelly Kline. Neither of you wanted to repeat that. It didn’t matter how good of a kid Jack was. Another nephilim was just not going to happen. 

 

“What?” 

 

Gabriel snapped. He held a hand up silencing Chuck, who was about to repeat his previous statement. 

 

“Call me crazy but I thought I heard you say that Y/n was pregnant.”

 

“Oh, that is what he said. Gabriel, you ass, you said that you were stopping that from happening!”

 

Dean said coldly.

 

“Oh, I was.” 

 

Gabriel muttered as Chuck held his hand up.

 

“Don’t get mad at Gabriel. I just reversed what he did.” 

 

Dean was beginning to tremble.

 

“Sam, go find the colt. I have some business to take care of.” 

 

Chuck snapped his fingers freezing Sam in place. He held his hands up with a cheeky smile. 

 

“It's too late. Come on guys, this isn’t a big deal!” 

 

“ISN’T A BIG DEAL!” 

 

Gabriel and Dean both yelled at the same time. Both gave each other a small shrug before turning to Chuck. 

 

“Look, I have this all under control. Nothing is going to happen to Y/n! She is going to be safe throughout the whole thing. You have my word. Besides, Gabriel can sit here and watch her every moment of the day. Between my good graces and Gabriel keeping an eye on her...Y/n will be happy as a clam.” 

 

You rolled your eyes. 

 

“I don’t know about that…”

 

Neither Chuck nor Gabriel seemed to pay attention to your comment. Chuck smiled again. 

 

“Well, I think that is all that I have for today. See you all soon! Bye!”

 

Chuck disappeared in an instant. Everyone in the room was left in uncomfortable silence. Dean was the first one to speak. 

 

“Gabriel, how do we get that thing out of her?”

 

Gabriel’s amber eyes rolled to Dean. Without even speaking a word, the two found something to agree on. This wasn’t about to happen...not to you! It could happen to some other person's family member..

 

“Oh, I am going to find a way.” 

 

You finally found your voice and decided to come into the conversation. 

 

“No, you are not! This isn’t your choice! This isn’t your decision!”

 

Dean put a hand over his face while Gabriel’s mouth dropped and pointed at the spot Chuck had been standing in. 

 

“Don’t tell me that you are on board with that nut job!” 

 

You crossed your arms over your chest. The last thing that you wanted to do was argue with Gabriel but this needed to be said. 

 

“I never said that I was on board with him. I was just as shocked as the two of you were but you heard Chuck. It's happening!” 

 

The lights in the room began to flicker as Gabriel’s rage began to build. 

 

“Are you bat shit crazy?! You know what happened to Kelly! Look at Jack! Do you want that for another child! Do you want that for me? What about me Y/n? I don’t get a choice in this?!” 

 

You pressed your lips together and took a deep breath.

 

“It's my body, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel was beside himself! Stunned, furious, ready to burn the world down was a few of the feelings that were going through him at the moment. Did you hear what you were saying? Did Chuck hear what he was saying?! Gabriel didn’t know which thought to think at the moment. There was no way that his father, in a sane mind, would think that this was a good idea! Gabriel had sat through too many lectures on nephilim! He had seen his father order nephilim and the angel that sired the being be killed. Now here Chuck was all giddy over being a grandpa? No, that didn’t just happen! There was some ulterior motive that sent Gabriel’s worry into high gear! 

 

“Its my child too, Y/n. I don’t want this...there is something wrong with my father and it isn’t good...Sugar, he doesn’t just change his mind on a rule that has been around since the dawn of time…”

 

You held a hand up.

 

“I’ve made my mind up, Gabriel. You or anyone else here isn’t going to change it either.” 

 

Gabriel’s mouth fell open and he resembled the destroyed archangel that he was when tortured by Asmodeus. Cas quickly stepped into the conversation. 

 

“I think that we should stop this conversation for the moment. Emotions are too raw right now.” 

 

Gabriel laughed bitterly.

 

“My feelings aren’t going to be changing anytime soon.” 

 

“Go get some air.”

 

Cas replied. He chose not to argue further with Gabriel. It was going to be a lost cause and you didn’t need to hear it. The last thing that Cas really wanted was for Gabriel to say something he couldn’t take back. 

 

“Later.”

 

Gabriel muttered before disappearing. You looked at the place where he had been standing in for a moment before turning to Sam and Dean. Sam was still sitting at the table clearly trying to take all of this in. Dean’s eyes were on you. He had that worried parent expression on his face that drove you nuts. 

 

“Dad?”

 

Dean swallowed before looking up. He didn’t know what to say. The last thing that he wanted to do was follow Gabriel’s example but he did want to shake you. He wanted to shake you until you saw exactly what was going to happen. 

 

“Is this what you want?”

 

You nodded. Dean swallowed. 

 

“Great! Cas, we are going to lose her just like we did her mother.” 

 

Dean didn’t wait for you or Cas to reply before turning and walking out of the room. You were slightly surprised. Dean never mentioned your mother. She seemed to be a taboo subject that neither himself nor Cas talked about. The little that you knew about your mother came from Cas. Asking Dean about her would have been a step in the wrong direction. Dean preferred to pretend that she didn’t exist. You figured that the process had eased the pain of her death.

 

Cas put a hand on your shoulder. 

 

“I’ll talk to him.”

 

Cas followed in the direction that Dean stalked off in. This left Sam and yourself alone. Sam hadn’t moved from his place. You looked at your uncle carefully. His eyes were focused on the book in front of him. Sam took a breath before looking up. 

 

“Is this what you want? What you really want? This isn’t something to spite Gabriel and Dean with?” 

 

You shook your head. Call it your dark sense of humor in the making but you wished that this was some sick joke. Gabriel wouldn’t be pissed at you and Dean probably wouldn’t be in his bedroom downing booze. 

 

“No, it isn’t. I do want it, Sam. I guess this is where you are going to tell me that I am stupid and making the most awful decision ever.” 

 

Sam cleared his throat before standing up. 

 

“No, I’m not. We’ll figure it out, Y/n. We always do. I’ll talk to Gabriel when he gets back.” 

 

You nodded. Gabriel probably wasn’t going to be the slightest bit willing to speak to you at the moment. While you understood his worry, you wanted him to talk to you. When the two of you weren’t speaking it was always difficult. 

 

“Thanks, Sam. I’m going to go lay down. I think that I have had enough action for one day.”


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning a light knock on your bedroom door woke you. Sitting up, you glanced at the clock. 6:45...a bit early for someone to come visiting. You got out of bed and walked to the door with a yawn. 

 

Dean stood on the other side of the door. He was fully dressed and giving you that “please forgive me for being an ass” smile that seemed to only work on Cas and yourself. 

 

“What are you doing up so early?”

 

You asked. Dean shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“I wanted to talk to you about yesterday.” 

 

You moved aside and let Dean into the room. Dean sighed. This was the last conversation that he really wanted to be having with you He looked around the room expecting to see your dollhouse in the corner and toys covered the floor but there wasn’t. You were grown up and he needed to face it. Dean was just having a harder time doing that than he ever expected. 

 

“Is Gabriel back?”

 

You asked. Dean shook his head. 

 

“No, he’ll turn up eventually. He’s probably just off pouting somewhere like a giant child. I’m not here to talk about Gabriel. Well, I guess I kind of am since he did help cause this problem…”

 

“Dad…”

 

Dean sat down. 

 

“Sorry...I’m still a bit touchy on the relationship. Y/n, I am really sorry about yesterday. I was just shocked. You know I really never expected this. Some weird part of me expected you to be a little girl that would need me forever.”

 

You held a hand up. Hearing this come out of Dean’s mouth was a bit difficult! He was your father. You would always need him. It didn’t matter if you had Gabriel or not. 

 

“Dad, I am always going to need you. It doesn’t matter what’s going on in my life. It also doesn’t matter if I am with Gabriel or not. You have done really well over the past little bit...getting along with him and all. I know that he can be difficult.” 

Dean nodded wildly. Gabriel was more than difficult. The archangel was a real pain in Dean Winchester’s ass. The last thing that he was about to admit was the fact that he was beginning to like Gabriel. At first, he just hated Gabriel. Now Dean only found him mildly irritating. 

 

“Well, don’t you think that this kid is going to be calling me grandpa.”

 

You smiled as Dean stood and pulled you into a hug. 

 

“Alright.” 

 

You said with a chuckle. Dean held you a bit longer than he normally did. When he pulled away, Dean glanced over his shoulder at the door. 

 

“Now that we have all of that out of the way.; I have some more crazy to share with you. When you walk out into the living room ...try not to scream.”

 

“Oh Christ! Now what?”

 

You muttered before turning and stormed down the hall. Whatever that was waiting for you was obviously big! What could it be? Some weird long lost family members? 

 

Walking into the living room, you froze. Sitting on the couch was Lucifer, Raphael, and Michael (who was awkwardly petting a pair of rolled-up socks.) Lucifer gave you a friendly wave while Raphael looked indifferent as always. 

 

“I thought that you were dead!”

 

You snapped at Raphael. The archangel looked at you with a matching frown. 

 

“Surprises happen every day.” 

 

“I guess…” 

 

You muttered as Lucifer stood up. 

 

“It's good to see you too!” 

 

You carefully glanced at Lucifer as Cas put a hand on your shoulder. 

 

“Its alright. They aren’t here to mess anything up.” 

 

You laughed. That was a dumb statement. Put four archangels, well minus one since yours was MIA, in a room and bad stuff happened! 

 

“What’s with Michael?”

 

You finally asked. Michael looked up from the socks that he was so engrossed in. Ugh, he was still actively using your grandfather’s body as a vessel. . Lovely.

 

“Hi, have we met?” 

 

He asked in a childlike voice. Lucifer even frowned before looking at his older brother with distaste. 

 

“Michael is no longer with us in the normal Michael-like sense. Apparently, his time in the cage has made him lose his mind.” 

 

Michael looked back to the socks and started petting them again. You nodded and met Lucifer’s gaze. 

 

“I see. What’s with the socks?” 

 

Lucifer shrugged. 

 

“He found them and no he won’t let him go. He hissed at me the last time I tried to get them away from him.” 

 

“Lovely, so why are you three here?” 

 

Raphael looked up. 

 

“We are here because of the condition that you are in. Thanks to our brother...where is Gabriel?” 

 

You shrugged.

 

“Hell if I know. Wait, how the fuck did you three find out about me being pregnant.” 

 

Michael looked up. 

 

“I like babies.” 

 

Whether it be the stupidity of the situation or something else you laughed. If Michael was in the right mind there would be hell to pay. Since he was happy enough with his pair of socks and not trying to kill you...it was best to leave him alone. 

 

Lucifer motioned you forward. 

 

“Let’s just say that we had a cozy run-in with that crazy guy known as our father. I don’t know what he told you but his intentions aren’t as cozy as they seem. Dad has this weird idea that he will be able to use your baby and Jack to take over everything and make everyone’s lives hell. And I think that you all owe me an apology for saying that he was bad..any day now. An I’m sorry Luci is just fine!” 

 

You sighed miserably. As usual, your gut instinct was right. Chuck totally and a motive. Dean’s hand on your shoulder brought you out of your trance. 

 

“It's going to be okay-” 

 

Before you could get a word out Gabriel walked into the room. He froze the moment that he saw Lucifer. His mouth dropped seeing Raphael and Michael. Had the situation not been so serious you would have laughed. Gabriel looked so confused and bothered. His confusion deepened the moment that Michael was up and had his arms around him. 

 

“Gabriel! I missed you!” 

 

Michael said cheerfully and petted Gabriel’s face. Gabriel awkwardly backed away. 

 

“Yeah,,, same to you.” 

 

Gabriel muttered as Michael went back to his socks. He inched over to you without taking his eyes off of his brothers. 

 

“What the hell is going on here?” 

 

You shrugged. 

 

“Fucked up family reunion that you are super late for. Lucifer wants an apology by the way.” 

 

Gabriel turned to Lucifer with a scowl. 

 

“What the hell for?”

 

Lucifer smirked evilly. 

 

“For the fact that I was right about dad all along. The fact that dad is wanting to use your baby with Ms. Pretty here as a weapon…”

 

Gabriel held a hand up.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Lucifer pointed to you with a smirk. 

 

“That girl right there that you can’t keep your hands off of well she’s pregnant.” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“I know that, you idiot!” 

 

You sighed. This was not going to go anywhere but Gabriel and Lucifer screaming at each other. 

 

“Gabriel, come on. I need to talk to you without an audience.” 

 

Gabriel didn’t hesitate to follow you to the bedroom. You sat down on the bed as Gabriel shut the door. 

 

“What the hell is all of that in there?” 

 

You shrugged. 

 

“You mean that circus of weird? Oh, they came to us.” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. 

 

“Are you going to tell me what the hell Lucifer was talking about?” 

 

You rubbed your feet on the rug before looking up to Gabriel. 

“You know how we are expecting a miniature version of ourselves that will turn up in the near future?” 

 

Gabriel put a hand over his face. 

 

“Yes, Y/n, I know...”

 

You were silent for a moment. 

 

“Turns out Lucifer isn’t as big of a quack as we all thought. Chuck is….he plans on using our kid and Jack as a weapon against everyone else. I hate being right but I figured that there was something weird going on. Now we have Lucifer and your two back from the dead brothers offering their services. That is what you missed. Maybe an abortion would be the best thing. Chuck couldn’t hurt anyone and we can just keep an eye on Jack. Besides, what do I know about being a mother?”

 

Gabriel stood motionless as you looked down at the ground. He automatically felt like the biggest jackass known to man! Maybe he overreacted the day before. Staying gone all night sure didn’t help! 

 

Looking at the depressed expression on your face made Gabriel feel if possible worse! He quickly walked over and knelt down in front of you. 

 

“Sugar...I’m really sorry. I have been a dick! You aren’t getting any abortion. My crazy father isn’t going to do jack squat! Between myself and those looney toons out there...we should be able to fight him off...or extremely scare him so he will leave us alone. We’ll take care of the kid and just maybe it won’t be too much like us. We are so in for it!” 

 

You couldn't help but smile at the worried expression on Gabriel’s face. 

 

“Yeah, I think we are.” 

 

You replied with a smile before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s lips. 

 

“I see that your dad isn’t too mad at me. He didn’t try to stab me when I walked through the door.” 

 

Gabriel muttered against your lips. 

 

“I think Dean has made peace with it. Besides it's not like he can really do much about it now.” 

 

Gabriel had been ready to fight off an angry Dean Winchester. When Dean didn’t go after him Gabriel was slightly disappointed. The disappointment quickly went away when he saw his own brothers sitting on the sofa like it was Sunday dinner. 

 

“So what the hell is going on with Michael? A better question is what the heck is it with him and the socks?”

 

You shrugged. 

 

“I guess being stuck with Lucifer for a small amount of time finally got to him. I kind of like him better this way. Even though him petting that pair of socks is a bit creepy.” 

 

Gabriel smirked. 

 

“He’s never hugged me before. I didn’t know what to do for just a moment there.” 

 

Neither of you said anything for a few moments. The silence was comforting. 

 

“How are you feeling about all of this?”

 

You asked softly. Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“I feel a lot of things. I would be a big fat liar if I didn’t say that I was nervous. I never planned on this happening. Sugar, what if I mess this kid up somehow? What I leave it somewhere and can’t remember where I put it? I was totally good with being Jack’s uncle. I didn’t have to worry about screwing him up. That’s on your dad and Cas! I was just the fun uncle now it's different. If I screw our kid up then that is all my fault! What if I am like my dad?” 

 

You fought the urge to smile. The expression of sheer terror was so evident in Gabriel’s honey eyes. Reaching down you stroked Gabriel’s cheek. 

 

“Hey! It's okay. You are going to be just fine, Gabe. You aren’t going to leave the baby anywhere and forget it and you sure as hell won’t be like your father.” 

 

Gabriel didn’t reply. He sat looking around all confused and vulnerable. 

 

“Come here.” 

You whispered before pulling Gabriel’s against you. He snuggled his face into your chest while wrapping his arms around your body.

 

“It's going to be okay.”

 

(meanwhile)

 

Dean stood in the living room with a cup of coffee in his hands. He was relieved to finally have some coffee in his system. Waking up to three archangels sitting in your living room offering their assistance was a lot to handle. 

 

“How did all of this happen?”

 

Raphael’s voice pulled Dean from his thoughts. He turned to see Raphael talking to Cas. The archangel was too close to Cas for his liking! 

 

“Whoa sparkles, step the fuck back.” 

 

Raphael held his hands up and backed away slowly. 

 

“I don’t have time to worry about our past. I am currently wondering how that human girl in there is pregnant.”

Dean considered being an ass. Considered was just a word...he was going with ass…

 

“Well, Raphael, you see Gabriel can’t keep his hands off of my kid…”

 

Raphael held a hand up, looking disgusted. 

 

“I know how human relations work although I don’t understand why Gabriel is remotely interested in her. She is nothing but a lowly human.” 

 

Dean held a hand up. Cas’ displeased frown intensified. If he could blow Raphael up again for insulting his daughter he would have! 

 

“I’m going to stop you right there. First off, watch how you talk about my kid. I have no issue in stabbing you and I don’t think Gabriel will mind too much either. Second, this whole happening was no of their choosing so keep your holier than thou opinions to yourself or fuck off.” 

 

“I would prefer if you didn’t talk to her in general.” 

 

Cas hissed. Dean looked over his shoulder with a smirk before turning back to Raphael.

 

“Just a warning, he’s her dad too and he has no issues in kicking your ass. He’s done it once before and I’m damn sure he wouldn’t mind doing it again.” 

 

Michael looked up from his place on the floor with his socks. 

 

“You all are so grumpy. Luci, make them be nice.” 

 

Lucifer, meanwhile, who had been watching the whole thing with an amused smirk rolled his eyes. 

 

“Raphael, shut up. Dean is right, Gabriel will kick your ass for being mean to Y/n. I talked to you about being paranoid.” 

 

Raphael scowled at his brother before sitting down in a huff. Lucifer shrugged. 

 

“Ignore him. He still has a bit of a superiority complex.” 

 

Dean groaned. 

 

“When did you become so nice?” 

 

Lucifer smiled, 

 

“When it turned out that I was right about everything in the first place. It's a good feeling when the truth comes out and you don’t look like the jackass after all. I would also like to make it up to Gabriel for all of the problems that I have caused him.” 

 

Sam and Dean both snorted. 

 

“I hope that you brought something better than yourself and these two because from the look on Gabriel’s face a bit ago ...I don’t think that he is too interested in what you have to offer.”

 

Lucifer sat down with a scowl that matched Raphael’s. Sam put a hand over his face. 

 

“Just a heads up, Lucifer but I don’t think that Jack will be too thrilled to see you either.” 

 

Dean nodded in agreement with his brother. 

 

“Yeah, leave Jack alone.” 

 

“Who is Jack?”

 

Michael asked gleefully. Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

 

“I have told you four times that Jack is my son.”

 

Sam and Dean scooted back. They were both ready for Michael to throw a tantrum. When Michael didn’t look up, Dean gave Sam a shrug. Maybe Michael was nuts after all? 

 

“Sam! Dean! You’ll never guess what I found out.” 

 

Jack shouted before coming into the room. He froze the moment that he saw Lucifer sitting on the couch. Lucifer smiled. 

 

“Hello, son.” 

 

Jack turned to Sam and Dean with a beyond angry frown before turning and walking from the room without another word. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“Good job, Satan.” 

 

Cas turned and walked in the direction that Jack went in. It was going to be a long day in the bunker and things were only getting started!


	15. Chapter 15

It didn’t take Cas long to track Jack down. He stood in his room looking furiously at the wall. Cas took a breath and tried to think of the best way to tell Jack everything that was going on. 

 

“What is he doing here?”

 

Jack immediately questioned. Cas cleared his throat. 

 

“There is a lot that I have to tell you. Lucifer is helping us with a situation that affects us all greatly…”

 

“And Michael? What is with him? I assumed that he would try to hurt me but he’s petting those socks…”

 

Cas fought the urge to laugh at that. Michael’s less than “Michael-like” behavior had the whole bunker on edge.

 

“Jack...Y/n is pregnant.” 

 

Jack was motionless for a moment. He stood looking at Cas as if he was trying to make sure that this wasn’t some sick joke. 

 

“Castiel, I read that wasn’t something to joke around about.” 

 

Cas sighed.

 

“Jack, when do I ever joke around about anything?”

 

Jack had to admit that Cas had something there. He stood silently for a few more moments before frowning deeper. 

 

“Will she die like my mom? What was Gabriel thinking?”

 

Cas decided that it was time to be a little more comforting.

 

“It is different with Y/n...or so we think.” 

 

Jack again looked confused. 

 

“Dean told me about the facts of life. How can it be different?” 

 

Cas reached out and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

 

“I have a lot to tell you…”

 

(Meanwhile) 

After getting Gabriel somewhat calmed down, you walked into the kitchen where Raphael sat with his eyes glued to a coffee cup. You stood for a few moments wondering if you should go the other direction. Every warning bell in your head was going off when it came to Raphael. This archangel had essentially made your life hell for a while. Now here he sat looking like a weakling. 

 

“You good?”

 

You finally managed to choke out. Raphael didn’t look up for a while. 

 

“No.”

 

“Maybe you need something stronger than coffee?”

 

You suggested. Raphael looked up finally. 

 

“I am on my 15th cup of whiskey, thank you. I highly doubt that you have anything that will help me.” 

 

You pressed your lips together.

 

“Well, I guess not.” 

 

You started to turn to leave the room but froze. Curiosity was getting the better of you.

 

“Can we trust you?”

 

You asked bluntly. Raphael looked up. His eyes were dark for a moment before he took on that sad lost expression that Gabriel seemed to have whenever someone mentioned Chuck. 

 

“Yes. What have I to really return to anyway? Heaven is a joke. Everything that I believed so strongly in...supported for all of my life is a lie. You wouldn’t understand the feeling.” 

 

You shook your head. 

 

“No. No, I don’t but there are a few people in this bunker that do. Free will isn’t so bad. Once you get used to it and find a path, you’ll be fine.” 

 

Raphael chuckled. 

 

“Fine is a loose word to choose.” 

 

You held your hands out. 

 

“At least you aren’t walking around petting a pair of socks babbling about incoherent shit.” 

The taunt about Michael seemed to clearly amuse Raphael. He laughed again. You had never heard the archangel laugh before. It looked like he knew how to after all! 

 

“That is a good point. I am also not being a smug bastard like Lucifer and wanting people to tell me how right I am.” 

 

You rolled your eyes. 

 

“Tell him to shut up. Hell, the rest of us do it all of the time. It won’t hurt him any...even though he was technically right about everything. God, I hate saying that.” 

 

Gabriel walked into the room with a dark expression on his face.. The expression made your stomach begin to churn. 

 

“We have another problem.” 

 

Raphael looked up warily. 

 

“What now?”

 

The two were silent for a moment. You looked between them as they looked at each other awkwardly. Raphael jumped up. 

 

“Are you talking to me?”

 

Gabriel nodded. 

 

“Yeah...trying to. Angel Radio is gone!”

 

Raphael quickly began to pace around the room. His face was dark as he turned to Gabriel. 

 

“Why would he disable that?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“He is trying to isolate us in every way and he just hit the jackpot.” 

 

The realization that none of the angels could communication came as a shock to you. If you needed any clue that Chuck really wasn’t a good guy after all...this was a good one. If he meant no harm and only wanted to be a good grandparent then why would he take away something as vital as angel radio. 

 

“I guess you all are getting cell phones. Cas will be excited to talk to the voice again.” 

You said trying not to chuckle at the memories of Cas trying to talk to his voicemail service. Gabriel looked at you with an annoyed expression. Your moment was ruined by that expression. Something told you that Gabriel was going to be a grouchy mess until either Chuck was dead or the kid was born. Trying to tell him to calm down was going to be about as useful as waking up a sleeping grizzly bear for a cuddle session.

 

Walking out of the room, you decided to leave the two of them to sit and freak out together. At least they knew what the other was talking about since you were so obviously clueless! Your foul mood vanished a bit when you noticed Michael sitting on the couch with his socks. 

 

You had to fight back the urge to laugh. Oh how the mighty had fallen! Had someone told you a few years ago that this would happen to Michael; you would have wondered what kind of shit that the person was smoking. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

You said as Michael looked up. 

 

“Hello. I like my socks.”

 

You cleared your throat to stop yourself from giggling again.

 

“Yeah, I know that you do. They are nice socks. What are they cotton?”

 

Michael shrugged before giving them a proud parent like expression. 

 

“They are fuzzy. Fuzzy and happy.” 

 

You couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of Michael. At the moment, he had ZERO worries! He didn’t care about you being pregnant or the fact that angel radio was down. Michael gave zero fucks about everything but his sock pet.

 

“Gabriel is grumpy.”

 

Michael stated without looking up. You nodded. He was right there. Gabriel was grumpy (and he had every reason to be...your mind supplied). 

 

“Yeah, well, he has a lot on him at the moment. What is your opinion about me being pregnant? I am sure that you have one.”

 

You braced yourself for Michael to turn into the archangel that you were familiar with. He would stand up and start chewing you out. When he didn’t you were a bit surprised. Michael went back to his socks.

“I like dogs.”

 

You rolled your eyes and decided that the question wasn’t even worth worrying over. 

 

“You know, if you would like Michael, I can glue some googly eyes on your socks and they can be like a puppet.” 

 

You moved your hand in a puppet-like motion to show Michael what you meant. The archangel’s eyes widened as he clutched his socks to his chest. He hissed like a cat before running off down the hall without another word. 

 

“What the hell did you do to him?”

 

Dean asked as he moved out of Michael’s way. You shrugged. 

 

“Offered to turn his socks into a puppet.” 

 

You said, shaking your head. Dean chuckled. 

 

“God, he’s a nut job.” 

 

You turned to your father. 

 

“Did you hear about angel radio being gone?”

 

Dean’s amused expression turned to a frown. Yeah, he heard about it! He heard Gabriel, Cas, Raphael, and Lucifer in the other room arguing about it before he was kicked out of the room. 

 

“Yeah, I did. Cas mentioned something about going to look for some more angels. It seems like a good idea. I definitely can’t help to get some more numbers. You know that Chuck’s ass is getting some friends together.” 

 

That churning feeling in your stomach began to return. If Cas was going to go look for other angels then Gabriel would go to. It only made sense. Gabriel was the only one that Cas trusted. Raphael was going to have to kiss a lot of ass and work a lot of good deeds for Cas to trust him. 

 

Whether it made sense or not you didn’t like the idea of Gabriel going away while you were pregnant. It didn’t matter if you had a while before this kid made his or her appearance. You wanted Gabriel with you! If he missed the child’s birth, you would be absolutely furious! 

 

“I guess that means that Gabriel is going away.” 

 

You said coldly. Dean crossed his arms over his chest. 

“He won't be gone long.” 

 

You tried to hold back a rude comment. Your father didn’t deserve your wrath. 

 

“Did he send you here to do his dirty work? Could he not come and talk to me himself?” 

 

Dean groaned. 

 

“Sweetheart, Gabriel is in the middle of a breakdown. I don’t think that he had the heart to come in here and try to talk to you.” 

 

You snorted. Something told you that Gabriel was sitting on the other side of the door listening. Just when did Gabriel turn to Dean for favors and when did your father start doing them?

 

“Well, he had the heart to be a complete ass to me. Tell Gabriel that he needs to find himself a better attorney to do his dirty work.” 

 

You turned and walked to your room without another word. Alone time sounded like a great idea!


	16. Chapter 16

Dean watched your storm down the hallway with a shrug. He sat down and took a sip of the beer that he had brought with him from the kitchen. 

 

“Gotta love those hormones.” 

 

He muttered. Dean let himself think back when your mother was pregnant with you and shivered. That was not a fun time in his nor anyone else that lived in the bunker's lives.

 

“Haha, no one loves those.”

 

Dean added with a chuckle as Gabriel walked in. It took all Dean had not to laugh at the slightly nervous expression on Gabriel’s face. Heaven’s most deadly weapon was scared to death of his pregnant girlfriend! This was the most amusing thing that Dean had seen in some time! 

 

“Did you talk to her?”

 

Gabriel asked. The last thing that he really wanted to do was to tell you that he was going to be out of town for a bit. Since you had found out about your condition you had been a basket of hormones that Gabriel couldn’t even help. He rolled his eyes at the thought himself. Gabriel wouldn’t admit it (possibly out of fear of you stabbing him) but he wasn’t looking forward to this whole baby thing. This wasn’t supposed to happen to him. Lucifer was the one that ran off and fucked that whole angels aren’t supposed to have children concept up. Now Chuck wanted to make Gabriel’s life hell too! 

 

The thought of Chuck made Gabriel’s blood boil! Just because Chuck was bat shit crazy didn’t mean that everyone else wanted to go down crazy train drive with him! 

 

Dean leaned back on the couch with a shrug. 

 

“Yeah, she kind of screamed at me. Told me to tell you to find yourself a better attorney. Sorry dude. She’s pissed. I tried.” 

 

Gabriel groaned as Dean took another sip of his beer. Dean didn’t seem the least bit upset about being screamed at either. He acted like nothing new had happened. 

 

“Jeez thanks. I better go talk to her.”

 

Dean smiled as Gabriel walked out of the room muttering to himself. 

 

“Good luck to you! Good thing that you are an archangel. She can’t kill you that easily. If she does stab you, it's been nice knowing you pal!”

 

Meanwhile, 

 

You sat in your room typing away on your laptop. Ever since losing your shit on your father, you decided that it was time to chat with Jody. If someone could calm you down it was her! She knew everything to say at the worst of times. 

 

`The conversation was interrupted when Gabriel walked in. For a moment, you didn’t bother looking up. It was probably best that you didn’t say anything for a few moments. Gabriel was lucky that you hadn’t thrown the bedside lamp at him! You continued to message Jody until Gabriel snapped his fingers and turned the device off. You looked up with a frown. 

 

“What?”

 

Gabriel didn’t bat an eye at the venom oozing out of your mouth. He acted like it was just another day and that nothing big was happening. 

 

“I want to talk to you.”

 

You snorted. 

 

“About what? I figured that you would send my dad in. Oh wait, that went down in flames. Maybe Jack is the person to try. I won’t yell at him after all.” 

 

Gabriel waited a moment to speak. If you weren’t in a delicate state he probably would have said something totally snarky right back to you. 

 

“Y/n...look, I understand that you are mad because I’m leaving for a bit...I will be back. I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t have to...Cas...” 

 

Your frown intensified if possible. Your rational said that you weren’t mad because Gabriel was leaving. You were mad because he didn’t have the balls to tell you himself! Your irrational pregnancy hormone side said another thing. You were mad at him for leaving! You wanted him there with you. After all, he put you in this mess (with your help of course). He should want to be there with you too! 

 

Thankfully, you decided to go with the rational side….

 

“I am mad about that but I am more angry about the fact that you couldn’t tell me yourself.” 

 

Gabriel sighed. 

 

“Well, I didn’t want to have something thrown at me. Sorry sugar, but you are mean right now.” 

 

“I wonder why.”

 

You muttered coldly. Gabriel sighed again. You know that he was losing his patience with you which was odd. It normally took a lot for Gabriel to get mad at you. If he got mad, he typically took it out on someone else and blamed them for the problem. 

 

“Y/n, look, I am not thrilled about any of this either! I didn’t ask for Chuck to do this to us! Cas needs me too. I can’t let Cas just go out there all alone looking for someone that can make sense of this totally back shit weird situation.” 

 

Gabriel immediately regretted his choice of words when your face went from annoyed to depressed. 

 

“It's good to know how you feel about us having a baby.” 

 

Gabriel internally began to panic. He realized that he told you everything that he wanted to keep to himself! 

 

“Sugar, I….”

 

You held a hand up. 

 

“Just get away from me.” 

 

Gabriel didn’t move for a moment. His golden eyes were locked on you with an expression of total remorse. Normally, this would have gotten him off of the hook. This time, however, it wasn’t going to happen.

“Maybe I could get Lucifer or Michael to go with Cas. Raphael needs to stay here where we can keep an eye on him and he can keep an eye on you.” 

 

You stood up and went toward your bathroom. 

 

“Yes, let’s send Michael and his cozy socks to help Cas! That will make such wonderful sense! Just go, Gabriel. I don’t want to deal with you right now. If you don’t want to have this kid, don’t bother coming back. I don’t need you to do this. Stupid me, thought that you actually cared about me and the kid.” 

 

Gabriel began to tremble. This was his worst nightmare! 

 

“Y/n, I….”

 

“GET LOST!”

 

You snapped. Gabriel turned and walked from the room without another word. 

 

When he stepped out, he almost ran right into Sam and Dean. Gabriel frowned looking at the two with a displeased expression. 

 

“I guess you two heard all of that.” 

 

Sam nodded. 

 

“I’ll talk to her. It will be okay.”

 

Gabriel laughed bitterly. 

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

The following few months passed without much excitement. You still weren’t talking that much to Gabriel. He was still away and couldn’t give you any form of an idea when he would be back for good. As much as you wanted to play the tough gal and act like you didn’t care...you couldn't. 

 

When Gabriel would call to check on you it seemed to be the same conversation. He would always ask how you were feeling and if you needed anything. You would say a simple fine and no. If you needed anything there were plenty of people in the bunker that could do something for you. You knew that Sam and Dean were keeping Gabriel informed about all of the other things. 

 

Thankfully after month 6, the morning sickness began to fade away. This made you even happier and put you in a better mood. Raphael had been keeping a close watch on your condition and in turn, you were keeping an eye on him to make sure that he wasn’t up to any funny business. 

 

One morning you stood in the kitchen while Lucifer sat trying to bore you to death with a story about how great he was. Someone was always in whatever room you were in. You had a feeling that this was Gabriel’s doing. He probably set this up to drive you nuts. 

 

“Y/n, if you keep eating like that the kid is never going to want to leave.” 

 

Lucifer commented. You help up your middle finger earning a chuckle from the archangel. 

 

“I do enjoy your sense of humor. I am also thankful that we aren’t having a kid together. Whatever you said to Gabriel scared him to death.” 

 

You put down the knife that you were holding and turned to face Lucifer. That was one of the last things that you wanted to hear! 

 

“He chose to leave. I had nothing to do with it. Now, why don’t you shut your trap and help me wash dishes or something.” 

 

Lucifer shrugged and picked up a dishtowel. After a few moments of silence, he looked over at you. Lucifer normally didn’t feel sorry for people. In fact, he claimed that he didn’t know how to but here you were causing him feelings! 

 

You didn’t ask for Gabriel to leave. It didn’t Lucifer being a supernatural being to know that! He read your mind several times and knew exactly what happened between Gabriel and yourself. 

 

“Hey, Y/n, I’m sorry...that was kind of a jerky thing to say. I know that you didn’t ask for my idiot brother to leave.” 

 

You looked up from the pan that you were trying to shove in a shelf but couldn’t reach. 

 

“Lucifer, I know you very well now. I didn’t take it personally.” 

 

Lucifer grinned.

 

“I am glad to see that you are starting to be your old self. I was making you cry about everything. For what it's worth, my brother is an idiot.” 

 

“That’s rude.” 

 

You froze hearing that voice! Both Lucifer and yourself turned to see Gabriel in the doorway with Dean and Cas behind him. Lucifer immediately laughed. This was the best possible outcome of the whole situation to him. 

 

“Hey the idiot decided to come home! I am glad to see that you remembered where this place was. I was about to send out a possy. We thought you may have gotten lost again.” 

 

Lucifer was clearly pleased with his comment. Gabriel glared at his brother for a moment before focusing his attention on you. You weren’t smiling or looking the least bit happy to see him. In fact, you looked like you didn’t give a good god damn about anything. Gabriel sighed. This wasn’t you. You were always happy when he was in a room. In the beginning, when the two of you were apart for however long, you were in his arms the moment that you were together again. 

 

Gabriel knew that you were really mad at him! He really fucked up! Gabriel never meant to stay away as long as he had but things happened. Things that he and Cas never expected. Now he missed most of your pregnancy. With each and every day that passed, Gabriel knew that coming home would be harder. 

 

You, meanwhile, tried to keep your eyes from drifting to your boyfriend. Gabriel was looking at you with those poor pathetic “please love me” eyes that broke your heart. Today, however, he wasn’t getting away so easily. 

 

Your brooding was interrupted by a sharp pain shooting through your body. With a whimper, you gripped the edge of the counter. 

 

“Honey?”

 

He said nervously. You held a hand up waving him off while waiting for the sharp pain to edge off. After a moment, you were able to stand back up. Lucifer was glancing over his shoulder at you. 

 

“You good?”

 

He asked. You nodded. 

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

Lucifer shrugged and went to leave the kitchen. He stopped once he was behind Gabriel and shoved him to you. 

 

Gabriel glared back at his brother and muttered “asshole” before turning his attention back to you. 

 

“Hi sweetheart.” 

 

It didn’t matter how mad at Gabriel you may have been; you still missed him. You had missed him more than words could possibly say! 

 

“Hey.” 

 

You stood quietly for a moment before wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Gabriel was afraid that you were going to smack him or something for a moment. He relaxed when your face nuzzled against his neck 

 

“Damn, I have missed you.” 

 

Gabriel said softly before tilting your face to his. He kissed you softly for a moment before deepening the kiss. 

 

You were the first to pull away. Gabriel's arms were still locked around you almost as if he was going to lose you forever. 

 

“I’ve missed you too.” 

 

You replied. This time you meant it! You had missed him! It was time to put away your tough girl act. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

Gabriel asked tentatively. You sighed miserably. 

 

“I’m fine, I guess.” 

 

Gabriel shook his head. 

 

“Tell me the truth.” 

 

You were silent for a moment before speaking. 

 

“I feel horrible. I am so sick of being pregnant. My back hurts, my feet hurt, I have parts of me that I didn’t know existed hurt. LUCIFER, stop fucking breathing down the back of my neck, you pervert!” 

 

Lucifer frowned from his place at the table. 

 

“I am over here, thank you. If it's any consolation, we are all sick of you being pregnant too.” 

 

Gabriel looked at his brother with a clearly displeased expression. 

 

“Lucifer, leave.” 

 

Lucifer stood with a shrug and walked out of the room without further comment. Gabriel turned his attention back to you. Your face had resumed that expression on pain from a moment or two before. 

 

“Sugar, should we be worried?”

 

You wrapped your hands around Gabriel’s upper arms and waited for the pain to pass. 

 

“I think that I’m fine.” 

 

Gabriel didn’t look too trusting in your response. 

 

“Yeah, I’m not buying that.” 

 

You winced as another pain washed over you. 

 

“I think you picked a hell of a day to come back home because I think these may be contractions. Oh my god, dad was right. Sex is bad.” 

 

Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh about that one. 

 

“I didn’t hear you complaining when we were doing it.” 

 

You winced. 

 

“You are going to be lucky if I ever let you touch me again.” 

 

Gabriel quickly picked you up and carried you back to the bedroom. 

 

“We have plenty of time to talk about that later. I better go find Raphael. I am really glad that my dad designated him as the healer. This is freaking me out.” 

 

You smiled sheepishly. 

 

“You should see things from where I am sitting. You aren’t pushing something the size of a small turkey out of you.” 

 

Gabriel winced. 

 

“I’ll just go get my brother.”


End file.
